Sangrienta Obsesion
by Dulce Angel Oscuro
Summary: Amor? No que va Tails Doll no puede sentir esas estupideses, el solo siente ganas de matar a los demas. Obsesion? talvez o mas bien si si lo siente por cierta conejita antes victima ahora obsesion su dulce obsesion...Cream.
1. Chapter 1

**Sangrienta obsesión **

**Aclaraciones **

narración

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

*sonidos*

N/A notas de la autora

(datos extras)

**N/A** hola a todo el mundo! quien quiera que seas me alegra que te haya interesado leer este fic=) de echo es el primero que subo mi primera ves en fanfictión la verdad yo no acostumbro ser así de seria n.n como se lo demuestra en este fic pero quise que mi primer fic sea algo que no se ve todos los días así que decidí hacerlo de misterio terror sangre y romance O.o no sean duros y no se preocupen que yo cuando empiezo algo no descanso hasta terminarlo sin mas que agregar no los aburro mas y que empiece el fic

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, así que chicas no se hagan ilusiones con shadow n.n**

Capitulo 01 El primer encuentro 

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El brillo del sol se habia marchitado al igual que la felicidad de aquella niña .Parecía que todo a su alrededor era consiente de la tristeza que ella sentía. Un ser querido tan querido para ella se iba y volvería, pero… para ella ese tiempo parecía más bien una eternidad. No podía dejar de sentirse triste lloraba y lloraba que mas da llorar era lo único que le podía sacar su tristeza. Sabia que aquel día quedaría marcado en su corta vida aquella estación de trenes de seguro le dejaría varios recuerdos

-Promete que la cuidaras bien por favor no quisiera que algo malo le pasase –decia mientras se llevaba ambas manos entrelazadas al pecho

-no se preocupe vainilla yo amy rose prometo proteger a su pequeño tesoro – dijo mientras le dedicaba una confianzuda sonrisa

-confió en ti –hablo por ultimo la coneja ya mas calmada por la confianza que emanaba aquella eriza de ojos verdes

Gracias…vainilla – agradeció ya con una sonrisa mas dulce

Pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por el llanto de aquella pequeña el cual no podia evitar.

-mami no te vallas –sollozo la niña

Creamy sabes que debo hacerlo es por tu bien y el mio además, piensa pequeña esto no durara mucho – trato de tranquilizarla

-Me lo prometes

-Te lo prometo -afirmo

-Por el meñique

-Por el meñique mi niña

Y finalmente… se embarco en aquel tren dirigido lejos, muy lejos de todo lo que aquella coneja conocía. Con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejar a su pequeño tesoro; pero bien sabia ella que amy la cuidaría. "Yo se que si lo hará"- soltó un leve suspiro para luego fijar su vista en el horizonte el cual se perdía a medida que iba avanzando el tren- va a ser un largo viaje- se dijo para si

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cansada emocionalmente estaba aquella conejita mas conocida como cream la dulce niña; aquella niña tan dulce como la miel misma pero… esta vez era muy distinto, toda la alegría que emana aquella pequeña se habia esfumado en tan solo las horas pasadas

Tan solo recordarlo le dolía y mucho...

-Cream que quieres de cenar-oyó una voz conocida llamarla

-Disculpa amy que decías- hablo

-Solo te pregunte que es lo que deseabas de cenar- repitió la eriza

-Yo..no..n-no quiero nada estoy bien - sonrío forzadamente para luego abrasar a su pequeño chao de nombre cheese

-Vamos cream dime que quieres y yo… – pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa de la pequeña coneja

*ring ring*

-Espera aquí- se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Oh tails que sorpresa vamos entra –le hablo amablemente- llegas justo a tiempo la cena esta casi lista

-Gracias amy –sonrío como siempre lo hacia

El pequeño zorro entro en la casa claro sin antes saludar a las respectivas residentes claro no paso por alto la tristeza de cream que traía cosa rara en la pequeña coneja.

"Tails"- pensó cream; así que solo por el cambio aquella cara triste por una sonrisa mas amigable.

-Hola cream -saludo

-que tal tails –le respondió

-bueno los dejo un momento, debo ir a ver como quedo el pastel ya vuelvo –

-y…

-Que

-Quieres dar un paseo

-Claro-sonrío y se fueron

Tails era consiente de lo que habia pasado con su pequeña amiga por lo tanto decidió no tocar el tema mas bien alegrarla con sus fantásticas historias de el y Sonic las veces que ellos dos salían de problemas casi imposibles. Una oportunidad perfecta seria aquel paseo al que el le habia invitado al menos por un rato olvidaría su tristeza.

-después Sonic lo destruyo con un spin dash y BLAM! eggman exploto el y todos sus robots - hablaba este mientras movía sus manos de un lado otro como tratando de explicarle mejor

-Que increíble tails, ustedes son geniales siempre logran derrotar a eggman – dijo muy sorprendida

Tails solo río le gustaba ver esa cara de inocencia en cream

-TAILS CREAM

- ah?

Debe ser amy regresemos –dijo cream

Seria mas rápido si voláramos – sugirió el zorro

Por supuesto

Dicho eso ambos chicos emprendieron vuelo hacia la casa de cream no querían ganarse sermones gratis por parte de amy.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Estaba hambriento no había comido absolutamente nada. Ya había pasado una semana desde su ultima "cena" y desde entonces no habia salido ni para ver el brillo del sol , lo cual le producía mucho apetito lo necesitaba lo requería con mucha desesperación, necesitaba alimentarse de aquel liquido esencial para cualquier ser humano:

La sangre….

Le urgía tener aunque sea un miserable cuerpo el necesitaba tener oler… tomar…así que no le dio mas vueltas a su problema y decidió esperar hasta las 00:00 de la media noche aquella hora clave para poder salir con facilidad sin tener que importarle el molesto resplandor del sol aunque este le encantaba, se le hacia un tanto insoportable por su causa había fallado en varias ocasiones por el maldito resplandor ese odioso brillo, pero no le daba tanta importaba ya anochecía y lo único que tenia que hacer era simple; esperar hasta que saliera la luna, su fiel compañera la única testigo de todas sus fechorías de aquel ser que mataba por placer mas que por hambre

-Tsk solo unas horas mas y la noche llegara… –sonrio sádicamente

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Amy ya llegamos, así que no tienes por que gritar

-Gracias al cielo que están aquí por poco se me sale el corazón en que estaban pensando…-regaño- y entonces así fue como daba inicio a su largo sermón acerca de la importancia de la seguridad de los secuestros robos y muchas otras cosas mas

-Y por favor díganme la próxima ves que lo hagan si – rogó amy

-Claro-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que detrás la espalda hacían conejos con los dedos para que esta les creyera.

-Bien así me gusta-sonrío satisfecha pensando que aquel discurso había tenido efecto entre los pequeños.

Las horas ya habian pasado y todos ya habian cenado horas atrás pero entre juegos risas y hasta regaños ya se habian formado las 23:30 y como era de esperarse era hora de dormir

Bueno amy, cream fue un gusto estar aquí pero ya debo irme- despidió el joven mecánico

-Espera

-Si...-dudo

Quédate esta noche- pidió amy

Pero debo irme, además no quiero ser descortés

-descortés pff tonterías quédate si- hablo confiada mientras le sonreía- además… me harías un favor-amy se llevo a un lugar mas privado a su joven amigo para explicarle mejor su situación

Cual amy? –dijo un tanto intrigado el zorrito

-veras en primera debo volver a casa esta tarde estuve tan ocupada que olvide las indicaciones de la mama de cream en la cocina de mi casa, y en segunda porque es de noche y muy tarde no quiero que te pase algo tails.-finalizo la eriza rosada

-en ese caso con gusto me quedo en especial si es para ayudar a una buena amiga.

-te debo una amigo-palmeo la espalda del zorrito para después dirigirse a cream la cual solo veía confusa la escena-cream buenas noticias tails se quedara esta noche – le sonrío

-sii que súper amy – hablo mientras daba saltitos con su chao en manos

-Bien tails, dormirás con cream-

-¿Eh? - el pequeño zorro se habia sonrojado ante aquella idea. Tan solo pensarlo se le subía la sangre a la cabeza mas bien a la cara

-No, no, como crees-explico- te instalare una cama de invitados y dormirás con ella en su cuarto en que pensabas pequeño malpensado- dijo amy en forma burlona mientras despeinaba sus mechones de cabello

-No no ¿yo? A-amy cc-como se te ocurre- hablo nervioso.

Amy instalo la cama mientras explicaba las razones del por que de su partida por ultimo dijo que volvería mañana muy temprano pero aun así no se preocupara los días venideros estaría con ella en casa y por preocupara claramente se refería a cream.

-Pero y si te pasa algo

De eso nada ya tengo 16 y soy muy madura sin decir que peligrosa, no se imaginan a que puedo llegar si estoy enojada- les miro divertida mientras sacaba su enorme martillo como amenazando

"De eso no hay duda" – pensaron ambos chicos

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Estaba feliz la hora habia pasado muy rápido y su momento favorito del dia habia llegado. Con una sonrisa sádica se dirigió a esas tenebrosas calles para buscar a su próxima victima.

Reviso todas las calles pero no habia nada aunque… pudo sentir una presencia la busco con la vista hasta toparse con una sombra. Este quiso acercarse pero encontró algo mejor mucho mejor: se trataba de un oso muy barrigón el cual le llamo la atención demasiado y se dirijo a su próximo "invitado a cenar"

-"Ese rellenito debe de estar delicioso"-pensó mientras su perturbadora sonrisa aparecía

Se le acerco sigilosamente y aprovecho que este tomaría el atajo de aquel callejón. Aquel oso muy confiado se dirigió sin miedo alguno pero por alguna razón no pudo dejar de ver a los costados para su desgracia lo que encontró no le gusto en absoluto dándole un pequeño nerviosismo muy notable. Empezó a sudar frío cuando lo volvió a ver ese pequeño muñeco parecía seguirle.

Inocente no lo creo.

Trato de no darle importancia y siguió su camino.

-Umm – no pudo evitar sentir un viento helado rozarle el rostro mientras que los nervios ya lo estaban traicionando se estaba imaginando cosas incoherentes como que un muñeco lo seguía- Estupido- susurro bajo

Esta ves apresuro el paso pero aquel callejón parecía infinito. Tanto fue su nerviosismo que este tropezó su sorpresa fue lo peor que halla visto…lo vio a el…

-aaaa ufff... solo eres tu, me asustaste amiguito

-yo no llamaría amigo al ser que me quitara la vida- hablo tétricamente

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar al ver como ese pequeño muñeco movió su pequeña boca mal cosida saco sus afiladas garras para después acorralarle en aquel callejón sin salida.

-AHHH – un grito de desesperación salio del individuo

-No trates de huir que de nada te servirá- hablo el retorcido muñeco

-Por favor no me hagas daño- rogó con ambas manos mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Prometo que no te dolerá…mucho….

-Ah –por favor tengo familia que mantener

-Umm que delicia si tu tienes familia pronto los iré a ver ya que TU no podrás-sonrio maliciosamente.

-no no los lastimes are lo que quieras-siguió suplicando mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo en señal de resignación

-Shh… no grites que ni siquiera te he tocado

-Aaaaa déjame-en un descuido el oso lo pateo luego trato de golpearlo con una botella de vidrio que yacía por ahí tirada

-ja ja ja crees que eso es suficiente te equivocas maldito bastardo ahora te dolerá mucho mas de lo que iba a ser- acto seguido se limpio la poca sangre que le había salido si el admitía que le había dolido pero no iba a dejar que su victima lo notara. Haría pagar muy caro aquel descaro.

Este se acerco y le clavo una de sus garras al pecho, ya cuando sintió que estaban metidas profundamente sonrio complacido. Luego, las fue bajando lentamente por el estomago

-Ahahaha

Le abrió la piel se la desgarro completa ya echo esto procedió con la segunda fase: los órganos vitales, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención tanto como el corazón. Ese músculo hueco que para todo ser humano representa el amor o sentimientos, algo que el no podrá sentir pero le valía poco lo que pudiera o no sentir. Procedió con lo que empezó, sacándolo lentamente siguió mordiendo las venas ya desangrándolo mordía la carne arrancándola sin piedad mientas el muñeco lo disfrutaba mas y mas…

-Mmm... Tu corazón es delicioso – decia mientras se relamía los labios

Mordía cada lugar de este órgano vital chupaba toda la sangre que emanaba sintiendo como saciaba su sed de sangre pero no estaba del todo conforme el quería mas no se sentía complacido del todo.

Empezó por las tripas siguió con el estomago ya terminado la parte central se fue con la cabeza saco los ojos los mordió desesperadamente comiéndolos en un dos por tres

Agarro su pequeña hacha y siguió en cortare las manos y los pies luego degolló la cabeza ya al fin termino estaba satisfecho pero eso solo era por un tiempo no seria duradero…

-no creí que los panzones serian tan deliciosos- hablaba el pequeño muñeco mientras lamia cada una de sus garras- Umm aquí te dejo algo para que me recuerdes – volteo el cuerpo sin vida de aquel sujeto. Ya en la espalda el único lugar que no había sido totalmente destrozado tallo sus iniciales de TD complacido se fue a esperar que encuentren su "hazaña".

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Se encontraba caminando por las calles tan solitario como siempre pero a diferencia de aquellas veces el podía sentir una presencia detrás suya algo no exactamente siguiéndolo, pero podia sentir algo no muy lejos de donde el se encontraba pero eso para shadow era cosa de todos los días andar solo en una calle de mala muerte a altas horas de la noche era supositorio que se iría a encontrar con algún maleante el cual quisiera asaltarle.

Oyó unos pasos detrás su afinado oído los oía, se dio la vuelta lentamente pero lo que encontró lo sorprendió un poco- "rose"- pensó no se esperaba encontrar a la eriza a esas horas sobre todo en un lugar como ese se pero le valía lo que hacia no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino

-puedo acompañarte

-eh tu que haces aquí

-Larga historia pero vi que ibas por el rumbo y decidí acompañarte

-admite que sientes miedo y por eso me sigues además donde esta faker- hablo desinteresado como siempre

-Sonic? No lo se debe andar por ahí pero… acaso tengo cara de niñera suficiente con cream lo adoro y mucho pero ya no estoy como para seguirlo como lo hacia hace unos años.- respondió algo molesta

Ambos seguían caminando todo se sentía tan tranquilo lo cual no duro mucho al oír un grito desgarrador en un callejón al cual ya había pasado hace unos minutos

Como el ya intuía amy iba a gritar ante tal susto, por lo que decidió taparle la boca antes de decir cualquier otra cosa la jalo en un pequeño compartimiento que había en esas calle para no alertar al psicópata que estaba cerca

-Mhpmhph

Shh no grites nos pondrías en peligro - esta solo se calmo y movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-…

-bien cálmate deacuerdo

Justo antes de quitarle la mano de la boca oyeron otros gritos provinentes del callejón por el que ya habian pasado

AAAA no por favor Hare lo que quieras

-aaaa…

Ambos se asustaron por primera ves shadow sintió un escalofrío terrible recorrer su cuerpo mientras que amy quería correr lejos de ahí y empezar a gritar por ayuda o llamar a su héroe azulado.

-AAAaaa

Otro grito mas lo que les decia que aquel psicópata torturaba a su victima.

-….

Ya pasado un silencio sepulcral un silencio de horror, ambos pensaron que aquel individuos se había marchado shadow soltó bruscamente a amy y esta solo le dio un gracias

Creo que tendré que volver a casa de cream por esta noche –susurro amy

Tu que me dices shadow quisi..

No termino ya que el se había marchado

Gracias –susurro

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Gracias al cielo había llegado sana y salva a casa en parte gracias a shadow pero ese erizo tan descortés se había ido sin decir nada y eso le irritaba entro con calma y aun con miedo tratando de analizar lo sucedido

-Aaaaaa por favor ya basta- solo un grito se oyó como eco en aquella morada

Amy se levanto y corrió a la habitación de cream temía lo peor sobre todo con un psicópata cerca

Subió las escaleras camino por el pasillo abrió la puerta y…

AAA -grito amy y se abalanzo a lo que sea que estuviera cerca

Quien quiera que seas ve.. Sonic?… ¡SONIC! – hablo bastante asustada y sorprendida con las manos en su piko piko -pero que haces tu aquí-cuestiono mirándolo de reojo

Agg seria mas fácil explicarte si te quitaras de encima – se quejo el erizo azulado

UPS lo siento – se disculpo mientras se levantaba- pero que querías que haga que diga: hola asesino puedes pasar descuida yo ya me voy

-a noo

-volviendo al tema que haces aquí y por que cream y tails gritaban

-ellos gritaban por que ya no aguantaban las cosquillas que les hice

-uh?

-Y vine porque quería ver a mi hermanito no volvió al taller y eso me preocupo –hablo Sonic con ambas manos en la nuca

-No podías llamar acaso

-Nop –sonrío despreocupadamente como siempre lo hacia

-Será mejor ir a dormir

Yo en la cama –grito Sonic mientras se tiraba encima de los chicos

-agg que are contigo –decía amy mientras se reía entre dientes

-ven ames no seas aburrida-sonic le agarro de las muñecas y la jalo a la cama y seguir con su juego de niños

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Después de una noche agotadora todos se habian levantado para a pasear un rato y todos estaban deacuerdo con la idea claro estaba que era de Sonic el siempre con sus ocurrencias de niño chiquito.

Se encontraban paseando por las calles de la tranquila station square mientras los chicos se la pasaban jugando con cheese, amy aprovecho para reprochar a sonic lo de anoche

-promete que no lo volverás hacer

-A vamos no te enojes después de todo vainilla también me pidió que cuidara a cream- confeso mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-que?

Déjame explicarte mejor mira yo ayer no pude ir a su despedida y se me hizo tarde pero vainilla ya me lo había dicho antes al parecer adivino que no llegaría a tiempo

-Y por que no me dijo nada

-Se le debió a ver pasado- hablo para dirigir su mirada al frente- nah lo tomas muy enserio esto de cream

-Por supuesto debo cuidar mucho a cream, no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo… además que presiento que algo le pueda ocurrir

-Tranquila no le pasara nada OK-le decía Sonic mientras le agarraba de los hombros

-Bien – la miro- aclare algo y ahora es tu turno. Donde estabas cuando llegue anoche note que no estabas ahí

Al recordar la experiencia de anoche un sonrojo llego a amy no solo por lo de shadow sino por del miedo de aquel psicópata

-Pues… yo…

-Amy Sonic – grito exaltado el joven zorro

-Que pasa hermanito

-No encuentro a cream

-Que? –

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Cheese- un temblor se apodero de cream mientras seguía su búsqueda- cheese ven aquí amiguito

Cream buscaba desesperadamente a cheese en un descuido su pequeño amigo se había perdido. Fue a parar a cierto callejón del cual desconocía su existencia; aquella pequeña no entendía por que habian tanta cinta amarilla por el lugar aun así no le tomo importancia y se lo paso encima de la cinta amarilla

-Umm pero que es esto

por alguna razón había muchas marcas de sangre en el piso aun cream seguía sin entender siguió su camino ya que la sangre se había secado..o eso creyó.

cheese….volvió a llamar –cheese vamos pequeño aparece-suspiro fuerte creyó que ya no lo encontraría se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar siniestro, pero antes de que lo haga algo llamo su atención..un pequeño doll sentado en una caja mirándola…

- que bonito muñequito…

N/A ufff... que bien al fin termine el primer cap no saben cuanto me costo hacerlo esto del colegio te roba todo tu tiempo lo bueno es que la inspiración no se va así que puedo escribir :D bueno espero que le haya gustado y si les gusto avísenme por medio de review quiero saber si mi loca historia le gusto o no se lo que sea si quieren mas sangre mas romance pues para mi este cap no tuvo violencia pero lo hice así por si acaso alguien no le gustara mucho a en fin alguna duda avísenme por review nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

;) Sayonara ;)


	2. Chapter 2

N/A AHHHH lo siento mucho no esperaba que esta semana fueran los exámenes finales sorry enserio lo siento este cap debía estar ya listo el domingo mas bien subido pero mis padres no me dejaron tocar la computadora al menos que pasen los exámenes así que mil perdones pero bueh los siguientes serán mas continuos sin mas que agregar les dejo con el cap

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sega y sus distintas empresas y mas Bla bla bla**

Es el turno del romance y la decepción …..

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Capitulo 02 Misteriosa Decepción 

QUE?

Tails rápido, llévanos donde estuvieron por ultima ves –exigió Sonic

Si – dijo el zorrito con un tono de alteración en su voz .El joven mecánico vatio ambas colas y empezó a volar, sabia que no alcanzaría la velocidad de su amigo Sonic y bueno quien puede.

Los tres se dirigieron a la búsqueda de Cream, temían lo peor acerca de la pequeña coneja, no quisieran pensar en algo malo le pase pero que podría pasar en una mañana tan soleada como lo era esa.

-Amy….

-Si Sonic –respondió indiferente

Ganaríamos tiempo si yo te cargo

"Eh?"-pensó-… Deacuerdo –dijo ya mas confiada

Ambos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, se echaban miradas de dulzura aunque Sonic pudo notar la mirada de preocupación de Amy. En ese leve instante todo era mágico, pero todo fue interrumpido por un:

Miren chicos veo a Cheese –por parte de Tails

-Corre, corre, Sonic –dijo amy ya arriba de este

-Amy no soy tu caballo – refuto el erizo

-Jeje abecés creo que si -

-Hmph

-Solo corre si además para eso están los amigos no- hablo en forma coqueta la eriza-Además si corres rápido te daré una galleta- dijo burlona Amy

-OK pero que sea con leche- le sonrío

Si corres rápido ya veremos –después de esa charla, lo único que pudo hacer es cambiar su vista al horizonte para pensar mejor en la terrible situación en la que estaba envuelta "No te preocupes Cream yo voy por ti "-pensó con una leve sonrisa

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Vaya –murmuro

Cream estaba tan hipnotizada por el brillo de aquella antena color rojo punzo que sobresalía de la cabeza del muñeco. No podía dejar de ver ese brillo y eso que era de día

Tú...eres…muy bonito- dijo ya sin aguantar mas las ganas de cargar al muñeco. Cream lo tomo en sus pequeñas manos y lo empezó a revisar, pero mas bien estaba hipnotizada y no sabia exactamente lo que hacia hasta había olvidado el por que se encontraba en aquel callejón.

-Bonito

Viendo una grandiosa oportunidad este saco sus garras directo a la espalda de Cream estaba tan cerca hasta que…

-Chao chao

-Ah…. Cheese eres tu – sonrío enormemente

Cream había salido a tiempo de su trance solando así bruscamente al muñeco

Lo siento tanto pequeño –lo acomodo donde lo encontró y empezó a aletear sus enormes orejas emprendiendo vuelo hacia donde se encontraba cheese o mas o menos donde escucho su típico "chao" de su amigo.

Ya desde arriba del callejón a la altura de unos tejados de por ahí empezó a fijar su vista hacia e lejano prado, y para su suerte el pequeño chao se encontraba jugando con un viejo amigo de la coneja.

"Ese es Charmy acaso" se dijo a si misma y emprendió vuelo al pequeño valle, mientras alguien ya planeaba la próxima cena.

"Ya esta marcada señorita" -Se dibujo su desquiciada sonrisa, para después perderse entre las sombras de aquel tétrico callejón

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-TAILS ves algo desde ahí-grito Sonic

-Si Sonic veo muchas cosas entre ellas estas tú –hablo sarcástico el zorro mientras su vista seguía en los binoculares que traía

-Me refería a Cream. Pequeño travieso

-A pues….

-…...-

-Veo a cheese….no a cream exactamente

-Eh?

-Cierto Tails yo también la veo, agarrante fuerte Amy

-No espera aun no estoy…aaaaa

La pobre amy no había terminado de hablar solo sintió un gran mareo mezclado con unas nauseas terribles

-Upps creo que me excedí…un poco -susurro

-Tú crees –le susurro irónico Tails

-Agg no importa vamos a buscar a Cream –ordeno amy

Los tres empezaron a correr por todo el parque. Se encontraban buscando sin dejar ni una piedra sin revisar. Hasta que Amy alcanzo a ver alguien familiar

-Charmy donde encontraste a ese chao –pregunto amy

-Hola Amy hola Sonic hola Tails –saludo la abeja para luego recibirles con una calurosa sonrisa

-Charmy no prestaste atención a lo que dije

-Dijiste algo Amy

-Amy ya se estaba exasperando por la idiotez del pequeño abejorro

CHAO CHAO

Cheese! –solo corrió sin importar lo que pasaba a su alrededor- sabes lo preocupada que estaba- Cream se fue a abrazar a su pequeño amigo para después soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría, asi es ella tan emotiva siempre.

-No me vuelvas a hacer algo así quieres

-Chao

-Cream donde estabas –pregunto una molesta Amy

-Ha amy lo- lo siento no quería preocuparte pero pero me preocupe mucho y…

-Ah cream cuando aprenderás apenas ayer hablamos de esto

-Hola cream hola Sonic hola Tails hola Amy – saludo de nuevo el pequeño niño abeja

-Charmy no tienes otras cosas que hacer –dijo con un poco de sarcasmo Sonic

-No? Debería hacer algo acaso –hablo inocente y con una cara de confusión tremenda.

Todos solo le miraron raro ese chico era extraño a veces demasiado.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Entonces te quedas –dijo fingiendo desinterés

-Exacto ya entendiste – le vio con su carismática sonrisa

-Pero donde dormirás – lo miro ya de frente

-La cama de invitados -respondió

-Debes inflarla otra ves si quieres dormir en ella

-Ok ok pero me ayudaras cierto Ames –decía mientras se acercaba de forma juguetona a una sonrojada Amy

-Ya estas grandecito ¿no? -y trato de alejarlo en un esfuerzo inútil

-Ok solo te estaba probando- se alejo para dedicarle su clásico guiño de ojo

Sonic y Amy estaban conversando sobre como si Sonic se quedaba o se iría, y por lo visto viviría con ellas durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que regresara Vainilla, mientras que Cream y Tails hablaban de otras cosas

-Enserio

-Si cream la feria es enorme llena de juegos premios y dulces debemos ir

-Debemos

-Claro quiero invitarte como los amigos que somos es mi deber hacer eso por una amiga como tu no

-Si –

-Entonces nos vemos en la feria mañana a las tres deacuerdo –dijo Tails

-Deacuerdo-movió la cabeza cream en forma de un si pero con algo de timidez

-Bien adiós chicos

-Adiós –dijeron los tres al unísono

Y así todos se despidieron para después entrar a la casa de la familia Rabbit (ósea cream)

-Que vamos a cenar estoy hambriento por la búsqueda de hoy- hablo el erizo para después echarse cómodamente en el sofá

-Primero iremos a la tienda ya que no compramos nada y tu me ayudaras –mando Amy

-Tengo otra opción

-No –sonrío victoriosa

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se puso el vestido mas hermoso que había podido encontrar, después de todo alguno de los que tenia no los había utilizado, pero esta ves lo estrenaría y todo para ir a su encuentro con el zorro

-Este esta muy bonito –hablo para si para luego volverse a mirar en aquel gran espejo que poseía en su habitación

-Cream ya estas lista – se oyó detrás de la puerta de su habitación

-Si amy ya voy -

-Sonic te llevara deacuerdo

-Cuenta con eso-respondió

Aunque Tails la quisiera solo como su amiga a la pequeña coneja le bastaba ella aun era pequeña para entender esos asuntos del amor, Su pequeño corazón no aguantaba grandes emociones pero eso si una desilusión seria fatal para ella.

Ya todo listo bajo las escaleras, siguió el comedor, y se encontró con Sonic con su típica sonrisa.

-Lista princesa

-Si señor Sonic

-Vamos dime Sonic me haces sentir viejo con eso de señor

-Eso seria faltarle el respeto y yo no quiero eso

-Esta bien entonces dime sir Sonic así no me sentiré tan viejo

-Aja aja –dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo.

-Sujétate bien princesa

Este se la llevo muy rápido hacia la feria, Sonic estaba seguro que su pequeño hermanó lo protegería así que con toda confianza se la llevo

-Tengan cuidado -grito amy desde el marco de la puerta con un chao muy contento a su lado.

-Descuida

Y se la llevo

Ya en la feria Sonic había bajado con sumo cuidado a la pequeña niña y dejándola en una de las bancas de las plazas de la extravagante feria

-Te molesta si ya me voy

No no vaya sir Sonic después de todo usted la quiere cierto.-lo miro de reojo para luego continuar- Y por eso quiere volver rápido no

Esta ves Sonic no le podía salir con nada a la conejita esta lo sabría de inmediato y solo le sonrío en señal de aprobación

-Descuide no le diré nada sonrío por igual

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ya esta todo listo cream se va a divertir y esta ves de seguro no va a recordar nada sobre su madre.-hablo con una sonrisa muy grande acompañada de muchos recuerdos de buenos momentos con su pequeña amiga.

Ya estaba por salir de su taller hasta que vio un intenso resplandor provinente de una de las habitaciones de su casa para ser exactos la suya

-Pero que es eso

Para entrar tuvo que llevarse ambas manos ala cara para evitar el intenso brillo y lo que vio lo dejo mas blanco que una hoja de papel. Al ver de que se trataba le escurrieron lagrimas de sus mejillas

Volviste….-le susurro

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que se habían citado empezaba a oscurecer y hacia un poco de frío aquella tarde. Unas enormes nubes negras opacaron el firmamento llovería? Al parecer el cielo estaba triste

"Donde podrá estar"

Seguía ahí sentada todos las personas de aquella pequeña plaza ya se habían marchado dejándola sola a ella en penumbras solo la luz del poste de energía la alumbraba

-No va a venir cierto –se resigno por ultimo

No aguanto mas y siendo una persona de sentimientos frágiles se echo en la banca de aquel parque a llorar sus tristezas todos sabemos que cosas como las lagrimas es mejor sacarlas afuera por que si nos aguantamos no hacen daño llegado el tiempo es mejor desahogarse y ella lo sabia muy bien ese era uno de los consejos que le daba su mama de pequeña y recordar esos recuerdos la hacia entristecer aun mas.

21:45 PM

Aun no llegaba y la lluvia se había echo presente dejándola sola totalmente sola todos corrían hacia sus casas a refugiarse pero por alguna razón ella no iba ella no quería irse aun quería seguir llorando

Se quedo ahí tirada ella miraba al cielo con la esperanza de que su madre estuviera ahí con ella y la consolara en sus brazos

Solo un abrazo quería…

"Eres una tonta cream" –se repetía una y otra vez cada ves tono de odio aumentaba en su mente ya le había fallado el zorro antes, pero… esta vez tenia aunque sea la mas minima esperanza de que fuera diferente

"Estupida inocencia"-se dijo a si misma

El brillo rojo punzo se había echo presente en aquella plaza y solo para ver a la chica del otro día ahí tirada llorando quien sabe por que, pero desde que la había visto el sabia que para aquella coneja era fácil meterse en problemas.

-Tsk -sonrío perturbadoramente para Luego verla de reojo y saborear a su siguiente presa.

Se le acerco sigilosamente hasta quedarse al otro extremo de aquella banca

Cream levanto la mirada no podía creer lo que veía era el muñeco del otro día a su lado como abra llegado quien sabe y lo único que pudo hacer es agarrarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente necesitaba eso

-A veces creo que no debería existir-le susurro al muñeco

-este solo le tomo mas atención de la que ya le tenia no debería existir que significaba aquello

Luego recordó que aun lo estaba apretando contra su pecho al ver esto aprovecho la mejor oportunidad cenaría esta noche. El doll solo sonrío aun mas que antes ante aquella estupida acción quien se atrevería a abrazar algo como aquello el se veía abecés en charcos o alguno que otro espejo y sabia que no era tan bonito que digamos, pero que era eso aun estaba confuso recordó, aquella ves aquel suicidio de una muchacha que se había lanzado, de un puente con las mismas palabras de la coneja sea lo que sea el quería cenar.

Raro sintió pequeñas gotas tibias pasar por su espalda y brazos estaba seguro que no era la lluvia. Después de todo la lluvia no es tibia ¿no?

Cream lo vio por ultima ves antes de salir volando.

El no sabia como ella lo hacia pero siempre se le escapaba quizás un sexto sentido seria la respuesta mas razonable al parecer su apariencia le gustaba a la pequeña así descartamos la posibilidad del miedo. Por que se abra ido el no lo sabia seguro esta ves debió ser algo muy grande para hacerla irse tan aprisa. Al sentir mas sus pequeños brazos los sintió húmedos y no era por la lluvia lo que le hizo pensar que solo se había ido por el dolor que ella sentía aquellos instantes ya tendría otra oportunidad y esta no se le iría a escapar tan fácilmente solo algo lo tenia incomodo

Pero que acababa de hacer eso mocosa – no entendía nada que eras eso de apretar a alguien y quedarse un rato así

-Sea lo que sea te va a costar caro –volvió a murmurar

Dicho esto por ultimo se marcho no quería seguirse mojando pero por alguna razón no dejaba de dar leves roces a sus brazos y sentir aun las delicadas manos de cream en el aunque sea por un momento. Estaba furioso como osaba a tocarle nadie nunca nadie le había tocado ni siquiera un leve rose pero ella lo había logrado estaba tan furico pero a la ves se sentía raro –Que será aquello-se dijo

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Esto de tejer es algo complicado amy

-Vamos, vamos si lo logras te daré un premio especial

Y que podría ser- se hizo el inocente

-Una deliciosa cena

-Hot dog

-Aja

*toc*toc*toc*

-Umm será Cream

Sonic solo le sonrío y se encogió de brazos

Fue abrir la puerta y se encontró con su amiga toda mojada y triste

-Pero que te paso

-No quiero hablar de eso

Y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto…

Cream espérame no te vayas

Por lo húmedos que se encontraban sus zapatos, y por el hecho de correr en los escalones de madera lo que ocurriría era sabido:

Cream caería

Ahahaha

Solo se vio como Cream rodó por las escaleras un duro golpe para la conejita

Uhh ambos Sonic y cheese hisieron una mueca de dolor al ver la caída seguro le debió a ver dolido

CREAM!- Grito amy

Solo se hoyo pequeños sollozos por parte de Cream y con las pocas ganas que tenia trato de levantarse

-Déjame ayudarte

-n-no es nada amy ya me levanto

-no no déjame ayudarte creamy

Creamy luego solo vio el rostro de su madre en la cara de amy y la abrazo fuertemente

mamy mamy volviste

Cream cream espera yo soy amy no vainilla-le susurro Amy delicadamente

Cream solo lloro mas y se aparto bruscamente de amy para salir corriendo y gritando:

"por que me decepcionas"….

-Cream…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aquella noche la lluvia se había echo presente por lo que recurrieron aun calido abrazo frente aquella chimenea

-No puedo creer que volviste

-Ni yo misma lo creo

-Cosmo como es que

-Shh… Miles no hagas mas preguntas –lo silencio con uno de sus dedos

-Pero Cosmo te esperado cinco años y jamás demostraste señales de vida

Cosmo río y prosiguió con su explicación-Escúchame Tails aun no estaba preparada del todo para regresar sabes lo difícil que es la reencarnación

-Entiendo

Lo que me paso es algo que la ciencia no podrá explicar jamás Tails es por eso que es tan difícil de comprender y tan maravilloso a la ves

-Cosmo

-Espero que aun no me hallas olvidado… ¿verdad?-pregunto dudosa Cosmo

-No –le sonrío mas de lo que ya le había echo

Te quiero zorrito –ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente abraso que obviamente tenia que corresponder

Tails aun sentía que había olvidado algo importante pero que podría ser mas importante que el amor de su vida

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una pesadez tremenda se le vino claro no había comido ya en una semanas era de saber que aquella cena no seria de por vida -Umm- medito un momento y recordó aquel suceso anterior

-Aun no la he olvidado…señorita…-sonrío esa era la solución a su problema

-Que la casería comience….conejita.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**N/A** Aregato! gracias a todos los lectores siento no haber actualizado mas antes pero ahora es promesa que actualizare mas temprano las clases ya se acabaron VIVA celebrare con un one-shot que subiré uno de estos días junto con el siguiente cap en fin los quiero adiós

ATTE: Alexis


	3. Chapter 3

N/A he aquí la tercera parte de la historia fic o como quieran llamarle mis queridísimos lectores

PD: mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso esetuve nuy ocupoada

Lexi: y seguira asi hasta que termine el verano

Alexis no es mi culpa pero en fin me gusta pasar voleibol

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sega y Sonic team Sega Europa Sega no se que mas y punto final ya entendieron no? **

Capitulo 03 Mi Nueva Maldición 

***toc*toc*toc* **

No quiero ver a nadie –grito con desprecio

Vamos cream escúchame que te paso dime algo por favor –r

No quiero –volvió a gritar

Pero Cream –rogó suplicante la joven eriza

(Sollozos)

-Ah Cream que puedo hacer para ayudarte repente, sintió una tibia mano tocarle el hombro, volteo bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba

-Sonic no se que hacer- y se tiro a los brazos del erizo azul a seguir llorando de la impotencia de poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga

-shh amy cálmate tranquila ya se le pasara ya veras y cuando este mas tranquila regresaremos para ver como sigue deacuerdo

Solo le movió la cabeza aprobando lo que le decía

Ya deja de llorar ella estará bien la abrazo para luego bajar las escaleras hacia la sala de la casa

Mientras que en la habitación una conejita se lamentaba

-Porque porque me hace esto yo lo quiero y el siempre me falla

**Falla, falla, falla…. **

Esas palabras resonaron en su pequeña cabecita para luego venirle recuerdos de los que preferiría olvidar

Aquella vez que la dejo en la pradera con entupidas excusas; excusas ni que el mismo entendía….

Aquel cumpleaños numero nueve al que el había faltado todo por que se le habia pasado las horas trabajando…

O talvez, esa tarde de invierno que le esperaba en su pequeña cabaña con un regalo en las manos y el solo no habia venido cada ves que preguntaba el solo le dicia y le daba otra pregunta

Y la lista continuaba pero por que atormentarse por ese no vale la pena

-Creo que lo mejor sera olvidarme de el y no hablarle jamá decidió tomar aquella decisión- No me importa lo que Amy y Sonic o ese zorro digan, yo me iré a buscar a mi mama no debe estar lejos… dijo que solo iría a new station Square

Se froto los ojos se puso una chamarra empaco lo necesario en una mochila y se dispuso a marcharse lejos de ahí no quería volver a ver al farsante de su amigo el zorro después de todo es un zorro que se podia esperar algo asi de un zorro son así y asi se quedaran,

Escribió una pequeña carta para dejárselas a sus amigos al menos a los que quedaban

La dejo en su pequeña mesa de noche se dispuso a salir de su casa volando sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo

-Adiós

Y se fue

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Oye Tails-hablo con dulzura para luego verle el rostro

-Dime

-No sabes algo de mis amigas es la nostalgia extraño tanto a Amy – rí con sus típicas bromas para Sonic lo recuerdas

-Ja si recuerdas aquella ves que por accidente caímos en su trampa que en realidad era para Sonic y ella

-Ji ji si lo recuerdo me divertí mucho me pregunto si seguirá igual

-Lamento decepcionarte pero la Amy que conocías cambio ahora es Sonic el que la persigue a ella- le sonrío a su amada

-Wao tanto así

-Aja-. Le afirmo aun abrazandola

-También Cream me pregunto como estarán ella y su mama es tan tierna esa niña

-Cream… si su ma…. detuvo al recordarlo todo

-CREAM o no lo olvide-. Bruscamente se aparto de ella para luego pararse y poner ambas manos en esta

-Que que pasa Tails –se sorprendió Cosmo

-Olvide la salida de hoy con cream

-Sales con Cream- hablo decepcionada a punto de llorar cosmo

-no no como tu crees yo la invite a propósito su mama se fue y quiero hacerla olvidar el asunto ese sabes lo sensible que es-se maldijo a lo bajo-. Diablos esta ves la hice grande

-Cierto lamento haber desconfiado de ti-. Trato de calmarlo

-Si pero ahora me acompañas a la feria

-Claro si es por Cream será un bonito reencuentro apropósito a que hora se citaron

-A las tres-. Le miro

-Tails vamos corre- apresuro Cosmo

-Si

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa con una gran fe en encontrar a Cream lo lograran lo dudo por ahora pasemos a Cream donde estará no lo han pensado

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Se habia detenido en el bosque de gren Hill para ver el camino al metro solo tenia que tomar uno que dijera new station Squire no seria bastante dificil o eso es lo que ella creyó

-Hola hay alguien aquí – hablo tímida mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-Holaaa-. Repitió la acción anterior

Como siempre ocurría desde que se habían visto Tails doll habia encontrado a Cream vagando por el bosque

-Esa niña debe ser la presa mas fácil que he visto en toda mi vida –pensó-. Así ya no será tan divertida la casería –se dijo –veamos que hace talves suceda algo interesante

El intenso brillo de su antena habia llamado la atención de cream cosa que a tiempo se dio cuenta el doll

Diablos la maldita antena – este empezó a flotar lo mas rápido posible, para que no sea visto por la coneja, el sabia que así ya no seria tan divertido como el se esperaba

Cream vio eso y pensó que tal ves seria la luz de algún celular, y eso le llevaría a una persona así saldría rápido de aquel bosque

-Señor sabe donde esta la estación de trenes

-Rayos ya se dio cuenta –susurro el doll

-No, no señor no se aleje por favor- Cream también corrió al menos lo mas que le permitían sus pies ya que sus orejas se encontraban demasiado cansadas por lo del viaje anterior

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que el camino les llevo a una tétrica mansión

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Crees que ya este mejor

-Amy lo mejor sera dejarla dormir-la abrazo- mañana ya de seguro se le abra pasado

Si esta bien te creo

"esta es tu oportunidad the hedgehog "-pensó Sonic- vamos solo hazlo no es tan difícil"

Si lo are- se dijo

-Amy….-. la agarro de la barbilla y la acerco hacia el haciéndola sentir muy nerviosa

-Ames…-. repitió esta ves ya mas cerca de sus labios

Pero la suerte no esta del lado de Sonic

Un fuerte estallido se oyó, y la puerta resulto abierta saliendo de entre el polvo dos siluetas muy conocidas

-Tails…Cosmo –hablo sorprendida Amy

-Je je hola Amy-. saludo tímida

Amy se alejo bruscamente de Sonic dejándolo a este tumbado el el sofá boca abajo con los labios aun fruncidos listos para su beso que jamás llego

-Pero que sorpresa chicos que hacen aquí- corrió a recibirlos

-Amy vamos al grano cream esta aquí –exigio bastante preocupado el zorro de dos colas

-Como que si esta aquí, por supuesto esta aquí tu deberías saber después de todo estuvo toda la tarde contigo ¿no?

Je je –río nervioso-no exactamente

-Que quieres decir con eso Tails- se cruzo de brazos decidida a averiguar lo que haya echo este

-Yo…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Te encontré- salto de forma juguetona a lo que sea que haya estado siguiendo aquel tiempo-. OH ¡! -. Sorprendida se quedo, lo que habia visto solo lo habia oído en cuentos

Cream habia llegado al portal de una mansión al parecer muy antigua

-Pero en donde estoy- se dijo en forma de susurro

Levemente empujo la puerta y de esta se abrió haciendo el típico ruido de las puertas viejas

-Oh – dio un saltito atrás para luego curiosear; nunca en la vida habia estado tan asustada cada paso que daba se sentía una terrible presencia por detrás para su suerte, o tal vez no cuando apenas habia entrado aquel lugar se habia iluminado por completo lleno de luces mas bien velas al verlo, Cream ya estaba mas tranquila no se le paso por la cabeza la idea de quien pudo haber prendido la luz solo siguió su camino impresionada por aquel lugar

Por otro lado se encontraba el TD igual que Cream se encontraba curioseando ya iluminado aquel lugar sabia que no podría verle fácilmente la niña coneja, entonces siguió su camino

"Esto se me es conocido"-pensó

Hmmm-suspiro y se fue por las sombras del lugar para no ser detectado por la coneja

Mientras con cream ella seguía asombrada el lugar como se esperaba estaba tan oscuro aun con las luces daba la impresión de algún muerto pero no nada, solo oscuridad y nada mas

Ahh suspiro –mami donde estas

Camino por los escalones lo cual llevaba a una intensa habitación distintas estatuas al parecer, eran muy adinerados los dueños de aquel lugar

Encontró un diario un viejo diario lo abrió y puras tonterias de una jovencita al parecer estaba enojada, con algo mas bien con alguien –"¡con sus padres!" pensó-. a decir verdad, aquel diario era la mejor forma de desquitarse de algo no era mala idea intentarlo pero las primeras paginas decían puras grosería que su vocabulario no entendía

Pero que significa mier..OH vaya

AHHH se altero al ver aquel diario con sangre

Rayos esa niña es muy sucia lo ensucio con juguito de seguro

"No creo que sea juguito" –susurro pero nosotros ya sabemos de quien se trataba no

Doll solo veía los intentos de la coneja en limpiar lo que decía pero era imposible, al parecer se reía en sus adentros que ridícula se veía se alejo para seguir su camino, pero no pudo evitar sentir un aroma ..conocido…

Reconocería ese olor en cualquier lado es la mocosa de unos meses atrás

-Mm que delicia…. tan solo recordarlo me dan unas ganas de acabar con esta mocosa; no creo poder resistir

Pero cuando la volteo a ver la conejita no se encontraba

¡Donde?!

Siguió aquel afinado olfato que poseía para buscarla el diario no estaba así que dedujo, que ella se lo había llevado, así se le haría mas fácil encontrarla

Sintió la puerta abrirse y volteo y vio como su cena se escapaba

-No esta ves no

La siguió y cuando sabia que no podía estar con ella así por así se le ocurrió la brillante idea

-Con que extrañas a tu mama eh? yo te puedo ayudar

Rápido se metió as la mansión a hacer quien sabe que

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Encontraron algo chicos

-Nada nada y mas nada

-Todos esto es mi culpa Sonic yo yo tengo la culpa-se culpo e4l joven mecanico mientras senbtia nublarse su vista por…lagrimas

-No busquemos culpables busquemos soluciones-sugirió con firmeza Sonic

Amy la mas afectada no dejaba de llorar

-Tranquila la encontraremos hasta knuckles se unió a la búsqueda

-Lo se pero tengo miedo

-Tranquila la encontraremos

-Sonic iré a buscarla por allá si- amy se calmo un momento y pensó mejor las cosas

-Te acompaño- le vio el erizo de puas azules

-No no esta bien quiero estar sola –le dijo firme a la ves suave

-Esta bien nos vemos luego –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo en una estela azul

Cuantos años hubiera deseado que Sonic sea asi con ella no le costaba nada pero por alguna razón desde que tenia sus quince años el había cambiado con ella talvez el echo de madurar o que ella madurara había logrado ese cambio de esos abrazos sofocantes solo sean su pasado contaría.

Como a cambiado tanto hasta intento besarme - ¡!-se llevo ambas manos a los labios- o Sonic – suspiro con aun metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de con quien había parado a llegar

-Lo lamen..Shadow tu que haces aquí

Hmp –dijo para luego darle la espalda

-No espera-. lo jalo del brazo

-Ahora que quieres -. Le dijo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba

-Solo ayúdame a encontrar a cream te lo suplico-rogó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-La coneja esta perdida acaso

-Si y no se que hacer

-Deja de llorar y búscala tal vez tengas suerte- dijo por ultimo para luego marcharse

-Es que no puedo no puedo –luego se echo a sus brazos a llorar

-Deja de llorar de una ves

-No puedo no puedo si algo le pasa todo será mi culpa- volvió a llorar sin consuelo

-Agg-. a duras penas le correspondió aquel abrazo

-Tranquila si… ven sube -ofreció

-Que

-Que subas si quieres te dejo aqui y te las arreglas tu sola

-Aja- se subió a su espalda para luego desaparecer en un brillo dorado

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aquel guardián de nombre knuckles había encontrado a la niña con su mochila en manos estaba vagando entre la espesura que ofrecía aquel bosque de grandes arboles y frondosos robles

-CREAM al fin te encuentro –se alegro al verla

-Ehh?

-Aquí estas todos nos matamos de un susto al no encontrarte rapido sube-exigio agitado al parecer se encontraba muy cansado claro la habia buscado por mucho tiempo sin descanso

-Deacuerdo seño- estuvo a punto de subirse hasta que..

-Knuckles la encontraste- se oyo una vos familiar haciendo que la coneja voloteara

-Eh Sonic Tails vengan por aquí- le hizo la señal de acercarse para que vinieran ambos amigos

-La encontraste-. Suspiro cierto zorrito

Cream estaba en brazos de knuckles y vio a su traidor amigo sonreír con la noticia

Pero luego mas sorprendida se quedo al ver a Cosmo ahí parada con una dulce mirada ahora todo tenia sentido para la coneja

Abrazo fuerte aquella mochila

-Hola

-Cream-. Rápidamente Tails la abrazo pero esta se soltó bruscamente y le respondió-aléjate de mi desconocido-

-Cream soy yo Tails t-tu amigo- tartamudeo mientras sentía su voz entrecortarse

-yo no soy amiga de un zorro traidor- le grito sin piedad al parecer la Cream que conocía el viento se la llevo

-Escucha… Cream todo esto es mi culpa…no tienes por que culpar a Tails de esto- le dijo Cosmo tan sorprendida como lo estaban los demás

-Cosmo no importa si-. Les dio la espalda de brazos cruzados

-Sonic – lo llamo aun sin voltear

-Mande

-Llévame a casa por favor- rogó para acercarse a el y ni siquiera mirar a los demás

Este solo la vio desconfiado y la cargo y desaparecieron y en típico rayo azul del erizo

-Esta ves la hice grande chicos

-Tails basta

-No nada de basta esta ves esta furiosa conmigo no podré remediarlo; lo volví a hacer ella siempre me ayuda y yo como le pago

-Suficiente yo la convenceré si- hablo una decidida Cosmo

-Esta bien- hablo entre dientes aun triste y enojado con la cabeza hacia abajo

-Je je vámonos – le sonrío Cosmo-Gracias Knuckles por ayudarnos

-De nada solo espero que cierta ladrona no este cerca de mi esmeralda –hablo por ultimo-. Me voy adiós

-Adiós

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

En la costa de una playa se encontraban Amy y Shadow ambos conversando

-No lo entiendo que hice mal – se reprochaba la eriza

-Deja de culparte de una vez ella volverá

-Pero – le dijo con tan solo un hilo de voz

-Oye es una niña de diez anos este un lugar pequeño ya volverá – le medio grito en forma de consuelo

-P-pero

*ring*

-Me permites

-Este se hizo indiferente y le dio la espalda

-Bien, claro… no enserio! ya ya estaré de regreso… adiós

-Ahh-grito-. si la encontraron la encontraron

-Te lo dije no

-Gracias gracias Shadow

Se abalanzo a un abrazo no quería soltarle

-Tranquilízate rose no estoy para estos juegos- se aparto de su abrazo

Okey

No importo lo que le dijo Shadow a los pocos segundos de separarse lo volvió a abrazar como los sofocantes abrazos que daba hace unos años

Este invoco su chaos control y la llevo directo a casa

-Eh esto no es la costa

-Descansa de una ves que te hace falta

Gracias

…..-

-Espero volverte a ver

-Por que

-Por que… encontré a un amigo

Adiós-. y con un rápido beso en la mejilla entro a la casa

-Esa chica es rara- susurro-. No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa pequeña y volver a casa con su chaos control

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Cerro las persianas aseguro la puerta cerro las cortinas ya todo bien asegurado abrió lentamente la mochila sacando aquel diario lo abrazo para luego dejarlo en su escritorio para después sacar a su nuevo amigo

Tu no me decepcionaras …..Verdad… Tails Doll

Je je en el proximo0 capitulo se enteraran de cómo cierto muñeco fue a para en los brazos de la coneja…y quizás esto se convierta en un shadamy..pero eso depende de ti en fin termine creo que están muy largos la verdad no se como pero así de largos siempre me salen =D je je bien chicos espero que esta ves si me dejen reviews que la verdad yo no tengo Internet y para subir un cap debo ir al mas cercano y como termino en las noches debo insistir mucho pero como solo tengo tiempo de revisarlo y solo veo comentarios en mi móvil digo al parecer no leen muchos y para que actualizar antes así que mientras mas sepa de ustedes mas rápido actualizare ya saben chavos mas reviews y mas antes la actualización muchos muchos besos a la lejanía

Att Alexis


	4. Que es el amor?

N/A debo disculparme con todos ustedes por el retrazo je tuve muy poco tiempo pero espero que la próxima no sea tan tarde para la actualización

Lexi: y mucho te tardaste años eres tan retrazada lenta en TODOOOOO

Alexis: bla bla bla cállate

Lexi: no se como te leen eres tan…

Alexis: CALLATE *calmándose* okey esta fastidiosa de mi lado se llama Lexi es la otra yo como decirlo es la chica mala creída presumida y por eso le llamo niña nice

Lexi: soy lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado ósea hello despierta ay alguien ahí

Alexis: continuando cuando yo me enojo mucho (cosa que casi no pasa) ella se vuelve buena depende de que humor este

Lexi puedes comenzar ya debo ir a limar mis uñas

Alexis *suspiro* ahh tienes razón pero no en lo de las uñas

Lexi :D

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sega Sonic team y a toda su pandilla nah mas pueden leer en paz **( a no ser q escondan algo que les perturbe la mente O.O )

Capitulo 04 Que es el Amor? 

Y ella ahí se encontraba en la copa de aquel árbol viéndolos. Si la que les estaba viendo no era nada mas ni nada menos que Cream ella observaba como Cosmo mimaba a Tails este se veía contento; a ella le bastaba verle feliz bueno pero la cosa era que ella no les estaba espiando de echo ellos les habían invitado personalmente y claro aquella idea era de Cosmo quien no se rendiría hasta solucionar en problema que en cierta forma ella se sentía culpable por lo que acontecía, si ella Cosmo no se hubiera aparecido en ese instante nada de esto ocurriría.

El punto es que Cream se había alejado de ellos por que en ves de parecer un picnic de amigos… mas bien parecía una cita solo para "dos" y ella estorbaba, o bueno eso es lo que sentía ella.

Desde que habían llegado, Cosmo no paraba de hablar ni un minuto todo lo que hacia era consentir al zorrito y eso a Cream le estaba enfureciendo, bueno en realidad ella no sabia que Cream se encontraba enamorada de Tails desde que se habían conocido pero se conformaba con verlo feliz, quizá esas fueron las razones por las que nunca se enojaba con su amigo

-"si Tails eres solo mi amigo"-. se decía mentalmente

Bueno ya era hora de volver pero… aun no había perdonado a ese zorro y peor aun con lo que habia pasado en ese mismo día.

Decidida, emprendió vuelo furiosa hasta su hogar, ya estaba hasta mas arriba de la cabeza de furiosa y claro celosa.

-esa melosa de Cosmo, que no se hartaba de quitarme a Tails ahora me lo restriega en la cara que es suyo, NO LA SOPORTO

Entro a la casa, para su suerte Sonic y Amy habían salido y tenia toda la casa para ella sola, podía hacer lo que quería pero primero se iría a ver a su "amigo".

Solo abrió la puerta y se echo a llorar a la cama eso le habia dolido que acaso ese zorro no se hartaba ahora tenia que estarse mimando con Cosmo, bueno al menos no hubo beso.

*snif*snif* ¡Oh Tails! – vio al pequeño muñeco que tenia en su cama y lo tomo entre sus brazos- ah -. Suspiro su muñeco el era suavecito y le recordaba a Tails al menos este no se iría con plantitas de por ahí .

Tu si me quieres verdad-. Le decía mientras miraba esos ojos huecos tan oscuros como la maldad que este traía.

Aun no olvido como, llegaste a mi…pero…¡te quiero! –.lo abrazo a la altura de su pecho ya eran dos semanas que lo tenia pero aun no lo olvidaba como es que lo habia encontrado

**Flashbacks Cream **

Cream se disponía a salir de la mansión de echo ya estaba afuera; estaba triste no habia logrado lo que quería y sin mas ganas cayo de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la cara.

Rápidamente, cojio su mochilita la abrió desesperadamente buscando aquello que mas quería:

La foto

Donde donde donde- exclamaba-. No, no…. no puedo perderla, es lo único que tengo de ella- sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas y volvió a llorar sin consuelo.

Fue cuando entonces, en ese preciso momento… vio… el brillo que tanto estaba siguiendo, lo vio en la mansión paro de correr por un momento, se froto sus ojos y corrió adentro de esta…otra ves.

Ya adentro como si de un tesoro se tratase busco con la mirada aquel resplandor rojizo, aquel que tanto habia llamado su atención, corrio y corrio hasta caer en el sótano no encontró nada solo vio el resplandor por ultima ves delante de ella y cayo inconsciente.

Cream se encontraba inconsciente pero aun recordaba aquel sueño que habia tenido. Lo recordaba no mucho puesto que aquella experiencia se habia llevado a cabo de noche

*En sueños* 

-Creamy

-Creamy

-Creamy

Una voz una bella voz se oía a la lejanía de aquella hermosa pradera tan hermosa como el paraíso.

La pequeña coneja abrió los ojos y pudo observar la silueta de su madre ahí parada observándola dormir

Mami – le susurro

Le dio una enorme sonrisa para luego cargarla en sus brazos

Mami mami – otra ves las lagrimas salieron-. por que me dejaste-la coneja empezó a llorar en los hombros de su madre

-Ya ya pequeña eh venido aquí a darte esto – le dijo con una voz tan pacifica

Puso a Cream sentada en una especie de columpio de madera que colgaba de aquel árbol en el que se encontraban

-Es para ti

A Cream casi le da un infarto le estaba regalando aquel muñeco que tantas veces lo habia visto era el

-Te gusta es solo para ti cuídalo si

La imagen empezó a distorsionarse y su madre se fue alejando

Adiós

Cream quería gritar que no se fuera, pero no podía hablar era como si ya no tuviera vos y por muy tonto que parezca tanpoco podía moverse.

"Nooo" –gritaba en sus pensamientos debido a que no podía hablar

MAMI- grito

Al despertar se encontraba a mitad del bosque con mochila y todo pensó, que todo lo que habia pasado era un simple sueño pero luego de unos instantes… sintió algo en sus manos suave… pero luego fue bajando la mano mas y sintió áspero junto con algo mojado

-Eh!?

Perezosamente abrió lo ojos y se encontró con el muñeco

Aha- lanzo un pequeño gritito para Luego soltarse bruscamente se acerco aun de rodillas, y vio al muñeco este era tan parecido a Tails pero deformado

-Ummm...

Pudo observar que traia una nota, esa era la sensación áspera que sintió antes y la mojada se pregunto, bueno al rosar el papel lo sintió fresco tinta fresca de color roja, mal escrita se encontraba pero aun entendible, lentamente se paso leyendo

Para Cream: 

Cream yo se bien lo sola que te sientes, se también las penas que tienes, yo igual que tu estoy totalmente solo… ¿me harías compañía? 

Atte. Tails Doll

Tu eres el muñeco que me regalo mi mama …pero...donde esta mi mama la busco con la mirada pero no encontró nada, solo tierra y pasto seco.

Con toda la suavidad del mundo metió el muñeco a sui mochila cerrándola al instante sintió como alguien la llamaba

CREAM! – Lo último que vio fue un equidna rojo acercársele con toda velocidad

**Flashbacks Cream End **

Lo veo y no lo creo mi mami, solo ella poseía aquella foto y tu la tenias como pude ser tan tonta en desconfiar de ti amigo-termino para luego estrujarlo entre sus brazos

Pero aun a si no es justo que no haya vuelto ya han pasado cuatro semanas y aun no aparece.

Con esto ultimo Cream se echo en su cama aun abrazada a su pequeño amigo, y quedo profundamente dormida su "amigo" sonrío macabramente al saber que todo lo que habia echo se lo habia creído completo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- **

-Ya es algo tarde, donde esta Cream- pregunto

-Cierto no la veo desde hace mucho- respondió Cosmo

-Cream- Tails empezó a gritar su nombre

-Cream

Tails y Cosmo empezaron a llamarla con todo lo que podían pero Cream no se aparecían, parecía que se la habia tragado la tierra

-Y ves ella me odia jamás me va a perdonar – se lamentaba el joven zorro de ojos azules

-Tranquilo Tails ella ya entenderá - dijo un poco despreocupada Cosmo la verdad era que eso ya la estaba cansándola

-Que va entender Cosmo, en toda la tarde no ha dicho ni una palabra

-Pero Tails

-Pero nada iré a buscarla no me lo perdonaría que se volviera a ir – decidido empezó a caminar

-Pero Tails no no puedo creerlo

-Eh

-Tu has cambiado Tails, has cambiado desde cuando te preocupa tanto Cream

-Cosmo

-Hasta parece que la quisieras mas a ella que a mi- Esteva a punto de caer en llanto

-Entiende ella esta enojada conmigo -. Hablo ya mas calmado

-Pero igual sabes que al final siempre te perdona

-Esta ves no es así –con esto ultimo se fue volando

"creo que ya no me quieres como antes"-susurro al viento mientras una pequeña lagrima se le caía

Volviendo con Tails, el zorro se encontraba sobrevolando toda Green Hill con sus pequeñas colas no encontraba ni rastro de la conejita.

Habia oído lo que le grito Cosmo "Tails has cambiado" acaso era cierto que el habia cambiado, pero como seguía siendo el mismo joven alegre y carismático que todos conocían y querían

"Has cambiado"

Cambiar en que forma bueno lo aceptaba hace tres años habría dado lo que fuera por estar con Cosmo, pero ahora ¿no? Era muy cierto el echo que ellos dos siempre se reconciliaban, pero por alguna razón no podía olvidar el echo de que ahora Cream lo odiaría, tanto y para colmo de todo Cosmo estaba celosa, bueno no es para tanto aunque debía admitir, que en toda la tarde no le habia dejado hablar con Cream la única que hablaba era ella diciendo la increíble que había sido volver y un montón de cosas mas que no le habia prestado atención.

Pero desde hace un tiempo atrás, el zorrito ya la habia superado habia logrado superar a Cosmo como muy fácil todo gracias a Cream, recordaba aquellas preciosas tardes de otoño en las cuales ambos se quedaban dormidos pero juntos o cuando Cream le traía algo de almorzar a Tails era tan linda con el, pero en el poco tiempo que habia vuelto Cosmo era tan melosa empalagosa, sin contar que no sabia cocinar y al final todos terminaban comiendo quemado bueno y sin sabor, a Cosmo solo le gustaba estar todo el tiempo abrazada de Tails, y no le dejaba hacer nada al pobre parecía tenerlo acorralado, pero aun así era buena aunque, se rehusaba a ayudarle a construir maquinas decía que era muy peligroso y que las damas no hacen ninguna de esas cosas – pfff... tonterías-decía el, Cream todo el tiempo le ayudaba hasta se lastimaba con alguna que otra punta filosa o toma corriente le valía ensuciar su vestido con tal de ayudarlo a el.

-Será acaso, que el tiempo lo cambia todo-

"Que es el amor?"-

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

En la parte mas céntrica de la ciudad se encontraban dos erizos paseando felizmente aunque, a uno de ellos algo le preocupaba

-Amy estas bien-

-Yo claro por que preguntas – le sonrío

-Te eh visto algo apagada y muy pensativa que de costumbre

-Ah bueno eso es por - no sabia que escusa le podrías inventar a Sonic el la conocía como la palma de su mano o eso es lo que el siempre le decía

-Es por Cream cierto

-Si no has notado algo extraño en ella cave mencionar que esconde un nose algo

-Ah hablas de su muñeco

-Muñeco – se extraño Amy

-No lo has visto acaso

-No ella no me deja pasar a su cuarto se encierra mucho tiempo hasta cheese esta mas tiempo conmigo que con ella, y parece valerle es su mejor amigo como puede valerle

-Mira tiene diez ya va ser mas grande y con eso llegan los cambios de humor

-Pero me preocupa

-No te miento apenas vi a su muñeco y casi grito

-Por que – pregunto una extrañada Amy el es Sonic no le teme a nada

Bueno ese muñeco además de parecerse a Tails… es muy feo es perturbador se siente como si te vigilara o algo así

-No exageres

-No no es enserio amy yo lo vi y me aleje corriendo no soportaba seguirlo viendo

-Creo que deberíamos salir mas con ella como en familia

-Familia? – pregunto ingenuo

-Claro

Umm no es mala idea que tal este fin de semana las podria llevar a la pradera de la montaña

Deacuerdo con esto ultimo Sonic la rodeo con su brazo para abrasarla y la llevo directo a casa

"Como pude temer a un muñeco" pensaba

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El pequeño zorro aun continuaba su búsqueda aun no sabia como pero habia llegado a la ciudad es ahí donde diviso dos siluetas muy familiares

Sonic amy –grito desesperado para Lugo acercárseles

Que pasa hermanito

Puedo hablar contigo

De

Cream

Claro amy podrias adelantarte un momento

Por supuesto-sonrío- iré a preparar la cena-ya con esto se alejo corriendo

Dime Tails de que quieres que hablemos mas concretamente

Bueno creo que me eh enamorado

De quien a ya se de Cosmo no

Todo lo contrario me eh enamorado de Cream

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa la casa estaba totalmente en silencio un silencio especial por así decirlo entro sigilosamente tal vez Cream estaba cerca no habia echo ni un pequeño ruido hasta que

Vio una pequeña silueta corretear por ahí

Cream –susurro

Volvió a caminar esta ves sintió un rose en sus brazos

Cream donde estas –dijo un poco nerviosa

Otro leve rose esta vez en su espalda

Amy pensó que de seguro seria un criminal o ladrón que se habia entrado a robar así que muy decidida saco su piko piko Hamer volteo lentamente

Hasta que

Chao chao

Cheese Woo eres tu ya me estaba asustando

Chao

Donde esta Cream

Con su pequeña patita señalo su habitación subió los escalones dispuesta a encontrare a su pequeña amiga

Lentamente abrió la puerta vio de reojo a la pequeña durmiendo y sonriendo también vio a lo que estaba abrazada un muñeco que al parecer igual a la que estaba abrazado habia cerrado sus ojos

Pero

De un instante a otro los abrió le vio fijamente para luego proceder cerrando la puerta completamente no sabia como pero habia cerrado la puerta acaso era sobrenatural aquel muñeco de trapo

Ah dio un leve suspiro eso le habia asustado como era que un muñeco habia abier5to los ojos

Todo es culpa de Sonic- susurro a lo bajo

El y sus tonterías dijo

Bueno ya pasado eso se acerco asía la cocina olvidando el, tema ella era de la clase de personas que no creen en esas fantasías era como se dice escéptica .

Hmph – pronuncio por ultimo

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **

-Así que no sabes lo que sientes

-El zorrito dijo un "si" levemente –yo amo a Cosmo?, no es asi- dijo dudoso

-Pero Tails- pregunto mientras le palmeaba la espalda- como sientes cuando estas con Cream

-Pues nervioso pero contento, no lo se feliz si muy feliz

-Ahí esta- le sonrío- y como te sientes con Cosmo- continuo ya mas calmado

-Pues bien…creo- hablo desanimado

-ESO ES –volvió a gritar-. estas enamorado de Cream

-De….Cream

-Si tu mismo me lo dijiste hace unos instantes

-Pero Sonic….- tímidamente se le acerco y en forma de susurro le pregunto- ¿que es el amor?

-Como que que es – le miro fijamente pero sin perder su sonrisa- el amor es ese algo que te impulsa a estar con la persona que amas, ese algo que te hace sentir cosquillas en el estomago, cuando te sientes nervioso o apenado, cuando estas con ese alguien cuando no quieres dejar de estar con esa persona especial, pero sobre todo quieres protegerla eso es el amor amigo mío.

-Y tu Sonic como sabes tanto de esto

-Lo leí en Wikipedia-

-Ohh- se desilusiono tenia la esperanza de que su amigo le ayudara más con el tema

-No tontito es lo que siento con Amy –le dijo por ultimo para luego sostener su cabeza y darle pequeños coscorrones

-Je je basta Sonic- se separo de su agarre para luego agregar- con que te gusta Amy vaya que todo aquí a cambiado

-Bueno ya sabes mi secreto no lo divulgues –le susurro al oído para luego hacer como si nada

-Deacuerdo- le mostró una amplia sonrisa para después retomar el camino

Ambos amigos se marcharon juntos rumbo a casa

-Espera Sonic- lo detuvo

-Que sucede

-Como le diré y… si me rechaza- una cara de preocupación apareció en el pequeño mecánico

-Nah pero aun no es el momento yo creo que deberías esperar a que se calmen un poco las cosas

-Deacuerdo

Ahora si ambos se fueron Tails volando y Sonic corriendo como en los viejos tiempos

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- **

En otro lugar muy lejano de Green Hill y no no es Madagascar un lugar para ser exactos las transitadas carreteras de Sunset Hill una pequeña ciudad mas bien pueblo, un camión se encontraba recorriendo aquel lugar

-Al fin pronto llegare- suspiraba de felicidad una coneja adulta con un retrato en manos

-"Creamy ya estoy cerca" –se decía mentalmente

-Ella es tu hija –pregunto un armadillo que casualmente se había sentado con ella

-Si migthy esta es mi hija

-Vaya -sonrío

Luego una intensa luz se vio llenar el lugar acompañado de bruscos movimientos eso quería decir:

NOS ESTRELLAMOOOOOS – grito una voz luego solo se ollo gritos de mucha gente incluyendo vainilla

Antes de que todo pasara todo se puso en cámara lenta la gente cayendo mas y mas inconciente por lo que acontecía

Tanto dolor y angustia al parecer… hoy nadie volverá a casa

AHHH- un último suspiro solo se aferro fuertemente a aquella foto a esperar el inevitable final.

TO BE CONTINUED….

N/A genial otro capitulo largo

Lexi: *sarcástica* genial woojoo mira que feliz estoy

Alexis: solo cállate y ve a a hacer lo que hacías

Lexi: me da igual lo que me digas

Bien chavos gracias por todos sus comentarios no voy a adelantar nada je je espero sus comentarios o sus quejas o lo que quieran decir recuerden mas reviews mas pronto la actualización lo mas pronto posible tengo muy poco tiempo (a pesar de que ya es vacación por aqui) -.-

Nos vemos !


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A H**ola mis queridissisisisismos seguidores

Lexi: dos palabras: sin comentarios

Alexis; aguafiestas en fin hoy quiero empezar con dos puntos importantes el primer

Wei estoy haciendo una historia con **Noahthehedgehog** wujuu me esta ayudando en el fic que ya subió a su cuenta búsquenlo en su profile espero que la lean.

La segunda quiero responder algunos comentarios muchas gracias por seguir esta historia pero lo are al final del capitulo

P.D. **no es necesario decir que ninguno de los personajes del fic es mío, no son solo de Sega.**

Capitulo 05 Una esperanza mas 

Abrió los ojos rápidamente aquella eriza le había despertado y tan bien que estaba soñando

Maldición…la próxima ves cerrare mejor las puertas –se dijo para después zafarse de los brazos de la conejita y asegurarse de que nadie este cerca

Con cuidado logro salir para después observarla con detenimiento

Le acaricia el rostro -Tu me serás muy útil pequeña tonta-. se aleja lentamente- Um aun no puedo creer lo ingenua que fuiste como para caer en mi trampa….

**Flashbacks Doll **

Se había adentrado en aquella oscura mansión, sabia exactamente lo que debía hacer:

Matarla

Era simple la atraía con algo estupido luego ya lejos de la salida sacaría su fiel hacha y listo la cena estaría servida.

Salio de las sombras para mostrarse a la poca luz que podía iluminar aquel ventanal, aunque la luz que irradiaba su antena le hizo ver algo; un papel medio raro

-Y esto que es-.

Sostuvo en sus patitas lo que parecía ser una foto, la vio con detenimiento para encontrarse con la misma mocosa que a estado siguiendo tan largo tiempo

-Tsk –sonrío complacido

Rápidamente hizo un pequeño corte en su patita ya tenia la tinta para la "tarjeta" ahora solo necesitaba su regalo y estaría todo listo seria el regalo perfecto para la coneja una forma fácil de llegar a ella…con un regalo y la foto seria un punto a su favor. Esto estaba fácil la tarjeta que seria la foto y el regalo lo que seria…

-Umm…. -

Que idiota el regalo seria el mas perfecto no podía ser al menos sabia que nadie rechaza un regalo y menos alguien tan crédula como ella; ya estaba todo listo ahora solo necesitaba que se creyera el truco.

-Pero como atraerla hasta aquí- volvió a decir en voz alta

Eso es…su antena ese había sido el cebo perfecto para las presas, siempre funciona nunca falla las personas se dejan llevar mas por la curiosidad, que por la razón o el miedo

La niña ya le había visto y con un rápido movimiento empezó a flotar a su alrededor y llevarla a lo mas tétrico que ofrecía ese antes hogar

Ya en el sótano aprovecho que esta no podía ver nada y bueno es un sótano nadie ve nada en fin, lentamente con la punta de su hacha le golpeo en la nuca no muy fuerte de echo lo mas suave que pudo haber echo jamás

***pum* **

Y se desmayo, ya era hora estaba inconciente con el poder de la magia oscura que poseía, le hizo tener extrañas alucinaciones conduciéndola, al final del lugar y un poco mas lejos, sabia que ella amaba a su madre y viendo la inocencia que esta tenia le seria fácil engañarla, claro que sin la foto tanpoco hubiera tenido una idea clara de la madre, vaya parecía que el destino quisiera que este ser se la llevase al mas allá todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Ya habían llegado a la mitad del bosque.

-Es hora de despertar Cream-. le susurro

Como si de una orden se tratara Cream despertó al instante lo ultimo que vio fue a ella metiéndolo en su mochila, después le importo en lo absoluto lo que halla pasado.

**Flashbacks Doll End **

-Cream me serás de gran ayuda- dicho esto se le puso en frente y empezó a rozarla con el cuchillo que poseía

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se encontraban en las afueras de la casa de la coneja, el pobre de Tails no aguantaba los nervios, que le diría, que pasaría, seguramente le cerrarían la puerta en la cara.

-Oh vamos Tails-. trato de calmarlo poniendo su mano al hombro del zorro- deja de ponerte así de nervioso todo se arreglara recuerda todo a su tiempo-

-e-esta bien- tartamudeo

-Tails enserio tranquilo-

-Emm si - dudo

-te quedas o entras- pregunto aquel erizo invitándolo a pasar al lugar

-oh cierto lo siento estoy algo distraído-

Ambos amigos entraron a la casa claro Tails aun seguía nervioso

-Chicos valla se tardaron una eternidad- les hablo Amy

-Hola Amy- saludo el zorrito aun nervioso

-Tails te encuentras bien – la eriza lo había notado desde que le habia visto

-por que Amy-

-Te ves tenso

-Yo y Tails hablamos y bueno el debe ir a hacer algo pendiente-. aviso Sonic en forma de recordatorio

-…..-

-Vamos Tails debes ir a hacer algo pendiente- con esto ultimo le dio un empujoncito

-D-deacuerdoo- volvió a tartamudear los nervios le invadían al joven

-Así se habla compañero – le animo por ultimo Sonic

Con mucha pesadez se dirigió a los escalones los cuales daban al segundo piso de la casa, debía disculparse pase lo que pase ella era su amiga y no dejaría que su amistad se fuera así por así, trago saliva y con toda la valentía se dispuso a subir

"Cream espero que me perdones"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Allí estaba en lo que quedaba de aquella camioneta al parecer el único sobreviviente

-por favor alguien-

-…..

Silencio nadie le respondía

-Agg alguien por favor-

Todo era igual el pobre de Migthy solo veía escombros y mucho dolor. Entre aquellas partes destrozadas del camión, encontró algo que llamo su atención:

La fotografía….

-V-vainilla – con la poca energía que le sobraba se puso a buscar a la coneja

Rápidamente diviso desde la lejanía el cuerpo de vainilla; este con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban ayudo a salir a la pobre coneja de los escombros ella se encontraba inconsciente

Migthy pudo oír la agitada respiración de vainilla bastante leve parecía que a cada segundo se le iba acabando no había nada mas que hacer que gritar por ayuda

ALGUIEN AYUDENOS POR FAVOR

Esperar era lo único que le quedaba tan solo esperar …

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Y que tal estuvo tu día

-Pésimo- respondió

-Pero como por que

-En primera por que gracias a ti ya alucino- recrimino Amy

-Alucinar de que hablas – río Sonic

-Por favor recuerdas lo que me dijiste del muñeco de Cream-

-Si

-Pues hoy en la tarde casi me da un infarto al recordar lo sucedido

-Que lo que te dije que parecía vigilarte y eso

-Exacto

-A vamos Amy no creí que te lo tomaras así pensé que eras de esa clase de personas que no cree en fantasmas o espíritus

-Así es- se cruzo de brazos

-Entonces

-Pues veras entre pensando en lo que me dijiste luego fui a ver a Cream pero… no lo se… fue como si el muñeco que estaba durmiendo con Cream despertó al sentir mi presencia y derepente la puertas se cerraron como nada-

-Debió a ver sido una corriente de aire

-No lo creo

-Ves ya te haces ideas

-No es todo hoy también me sentí como vigilada o algo así pero nada solo era cheese es extraño hoy no estaba con Cream

-Solo es tu cabeza que te esta haciendo imaginar cosas – le vio de reojo para ver su rostro de preocupación de la eriza

-Si eso debe ser

-No creerás que un muñeco tiene vida y quiere matarnos a todos – hablo en tono burlón Sonic

-Pues no verdad

-Ya estas entrando en razón

-En fin, Que vamos a cenar

-Tu solo piensas en comida ¿no?

-Eso es muy cierto

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El sabia que eso no era una buena idea, pero sus compañeros insistían tanto en le tema que no tubo mas otra opción que aceptar, que mas da era un dos contra uno

-Ya llegamos

-No

-Ya llegamos

-No

-Ya llegamos

-Charmy a dicho que no, deja de insistir

-Esta bien Espio pero no te enojes

-No me enojo me irrita

-Pero por que

-En primera yo no quise venir ustedes me obligaron ahora debo pagar las consecuencias

-Pero te vas a divertir- se metió en la conversación Vector

-Como me voy a divertir- se cruzo de brazos par fijar su vista en la ventana de aquel vehiculo en que viajaban

-Por supuesto será un caso por resolver – decía este mientras conducía aquel vehiculo

-Déjaselo a la policía nos estamos metiendo con fuego y nos vamos a quemar

-Por que

-Mira es muy peligroso- siguió Espio

-Solo son unas dos muertes- defendió Vector- nada que no podamos resolver

-No podemos resolver ni un caso y tú quieres que resolvamos lo que provoco un asesinato en serie

-Que tan malo puede ser-

-Espio gruño odiaba meterse en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, sobre todo si se trataba de algo bastante serio y comprometedor.

-oyeron eso – alerto Charmy con sus antenitas paradas

-Eh?

Lo que habia dicho Charmy intrigo tanto a Vector que detuvo el vehiculo

-Que cosa Charmy – pregunto un confundido Vector

-Eso

"Ayuda ayúdenos por favor"

-Alguien pide de nuestra ayuda debemos ir a investigar

-Dirás a ayudar- corrigió Espio

-Vamos muévanse

Los tres se encaminaron al lugar de los hechos pero lo que encontraron no les gusto en lo absoluto

Era un panorama desolador solo dolor y tristeza se percibía en aquel lugar

Entre todo aquel lugar una personita sobresalía un armadillo cargando a una coneja un poco mas mayor que el

-Vainilla – susurro Vector

Vector corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenia tan solo al ver aquel rostro de la coneja que lo habia cautivado desde siempre se le partió el corazón

Migthy no pudo mas hasta que termino desmayándose en el sucio suelo

No- susurro

-¡Debemos hacer algo o morirán!- grito Espio

-Eso nunca- muy convencido vector cargo a vainilla en sus brazos

-Al ver la convicción de Vector ambos sintieron respeto

-Lo primero lleven a vainilla y migthy al vehiculo yo me encargare de llamar a una ambulancia

-Que esperan háganlo YA-

Primera ves que Vector les habia dado tanto miedo vector

"Vainilla todo estará bien"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Tails se encontraba en un dilema decirle o no decirle- acaso están difícil –se reprendía a si mismo

-Vamos Tails tu puedes-

"Si tu puedes"

Agarro valor para poder golpear aquella puerta de madera

"Tu puedes"- se dijo por ultimo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se oían pequeños murmullos, que solo un oído muy desarrollado como el suyo podía escucharlos

"Eres tan ingenua y tan delicada será pan comido acabar con tu dolorosa existencia"

Tan solo al oírlo se le pusieron los pelos de punta al joven mecánico, acabar con su existencia quien quería decir eso pero sobre todo, con quien estaba hablando debía averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento

No quería alertar a quien sea que se encontraba ahí adentro así que, con la mirada empezó a inspeccionar la puerta

-Bingo…

Para su suerte había encontrado un pequeño agujero en la pared eso le serviría

Con suma delicadez acerco un ojo a la pequeña abertura pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento

Cayo de espaldas al ver lo que sucedía su mente le estaba haciendo una mala broma no eso no podía ser cierto un muñeco moverse y hablar no de seguro ya estaba delirando

-No es posible- se dijo con la respiración agitada

-Tails…

-Ah Sonic que pasa -

-Amy dice que bajemos a cenar

-Aja

-Ya le dijiste

-Iba a hacerlo pero bueno yo

-Tranquilo todo estará bien

-Si – le sonrío nerviosamente

-Por cierto levántate Tails

-A si claro

Sonic sonrío ante las acciones de su compañero para después encaminarse directo a la habitación de la conejita

-Cream, Amy dice que bajes a cenar – con suma lentitud abrió la puerta hasta que algo le detuvo

-Sonic cuidado hay algo ahí adentro

-No seas ridículo Tails

-Es cierto yo lo vi

-Ver que

-Al muñeco – se desespero

-Tonterías mira que no hay nada

Abrió la puerta y cierto no habia nada solo una conejita sentada en la cama con los ojos entreabiertos abrasada a su muñeco

-Cream ven vamos a cenar

-Esta bien

-Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

-P-pero yo

-Tails los nervios te traicionan

-Agg – cerro sus puños e hizo una mueca de fastidio

-Ven vamos a cenar

"Pero yo se lo que vi"- pensó

Finalmente todos se habían reunido para cenar hasta Cream que al parecer habia dormido bien y estaba de muy buen humor inclusive con Tails ahí

-….-

Habia mucho silencio en aquella habitación por lo que Sonic decidió romper el silencio

-Dinos Tails cual será tu próximo invento

-Lo siento- murmuro con una mirada de tristeza y dolor

-¿Perdón? – le cuestiono Sonic era raro lo que habia dicho

-Si lo siento

-Pero sientes que- esta vez Sonic lo vio bien no sabia a que se refería exactamente

-Lo siento Cream lo siento- medio grito con lagrimas con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-Tails- susurro Cream ante la reacción de Tails

-Cream por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte eso perdóname, eres mi mejor amiga, jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño- le decía mas bien rogaba ya mas calmado

-Tails yo- le vio nerviosa

-Por favor no aguanto más que me trates así- se paro frente a Cream

-Yo…

-Lo siento se que siempre te he fallado pero lo siento no es mi intención lastimarte

-Yo tampoco soporto tratarte así- le dijo Cream de forma dulce

-Me perdonas

-Claro para que están los amigos-. Cream se acerco a su amigo Tails y empezó a llorar en sus brazos este le correspondió el abrazo pero en ese pequeño momento habia aprovechado para insertar algo en su ropa; una micro cámara

"Ahora sabre lo que en realidad esta pasando"- pensó

-Ya veras Cream mañana pasearemos en el tornado y nos divertiremos mucho

-Si

-Gracias otra vez por perdonarme

-No fue nada olvidemos todo – le sonrío

-Desde las sombras de aquella casa alguien los observa con furia estaba realmente enojado

-Maldito mil veces maldito zorro ya llegara el tiempo en le que pagues lo que has hecho-un aura oscura lo rodea - gracias a ti todos mis planes están arruinados y ahora como seguiré, no puedo quitarte del camino…. aun pero talvez si pueda darte una lección

-Tsk pagaras caro haberte metido en mi camino-

Ahora si a responder sus preguntas

**Mochi The Lynx **

Si a la hora que se da cuenta Tails de que esta enamorado pero que mas da así son los chicos y no te preocupes que vainilla va a estar vien n.n creo….

**Jeremy **

Primero que todo BIENVENIDO A FANFICTION Ay gracias que bien que te interese esta historia y si las imágenes del TD si dan miedo (en especial a mi) como lo pediste aquí esta el siguiente capitulo Woo me costo subirlo y respecto a que país soy pues yo soy de Bolivia ( una de las muy pocas aquí en fanfiction T.T) y eso de chavos significa chicos es gracias a mis primas ellas son de México y veras cuando me visitan ya sabrás que se me pega lo que dicen je je gracias por las ideas n.n al menos este cap no tuvo un final amargo -.-U queda absolutamente descartado que seas un ladrón =D si te abres una cuenta en fanfiction vamos a poder hablar bueno si quieres aclarar cualquier duda o simplemente hablar conmigo, espero que te aya gustado el cap hasta la próxima ; )

**Ameth18 **

UPS lamento haberte decepcionado pero la historia tiene que ser de Tails y Cream sobre todo de Cream ella es la principal aquí, siento que no aya sido un Tailsmo ni modo además nunca dije que lo seria.

**Pokefan **

Gracias muchísimas gracias por tu comentario

**Isabelita**

Cierto Tails doll da miedo =S y sobre todo gracias por comentar

Cualquier duda o sugerencia me lo dicen por review o por PM estaré gustosa de conocer a mis lectores TKM para todos ustedes en fin se despide

Alexis the cat que los quiere un monton.


	6. Mis Oscuros Sentimientos

Hola chicos la atrasada de Alexis ya llego perdón por el retrazo de nuevo n_nU

Lexi: atrasada en le colegio atrasada en las citas y atrasada en fanfiction que mas falta que llegues atrasada

Alexis: no se =)

Lexi: agg tu me exasperas demasiado ñoñ

Alexis: OK…vengo a presentarles el siguiente cap de esta historia que por cierto esta muy bonito

Lexi: si claro

Alexis: comencemos con el cap

Lexi: acaso me estas obviando

**Los personajes presentados en este fic no son de mi pertenencia le pertenecen aq Sega y Sonic team **

**PD son lindos los personajes de Sonic ^.^ **

Capitulo 06 Mis Oscuros Sentimientos 

**Primera parte**

El corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, debía llegar a casa rápido. Tails quería descubrir de una vez por todas que es lo que en realidad pasaba con Cream… y su espeluznante muñeco.

-Falta…poco…- decía entre jadeos

Ya solo una cuadra mas movió sus colitas y se elevo lo suficiente como para alcanzar una de las ventanas de su hogar así poder entrar con más facilidad que tardar buscando las llaves

Ya adentro Tails empezó a encender el toma corriente, las pantallas del televisor listas solo faltaba ya arreglar unos cuantos circuitos para que la señal llegue directo a su casa, no pasaría nada ya todo estaba listo.

"que funcione que funcione por favor" –rogaba mentalmente el pequeño zorro de dos colas

***clic* **

El televisor mostró claramente la habitación de Cream con la tenue luz que le brindaba aquella lámpara de noche, no mucho que digamos pero serviría lo suficiente.

-estoy tan feliz mi pequeño- decía Cream

"Pequeño"- se preguntaba Tails desde su cuarto de control de la micro cámara que el había insertado en la ropa de Cream

-Al fin yo y Tails volvimos a hacer amigos- Cream abrazaba a su peluche

Tails sonrío al ver lo feliz que se encontraba Cream pero algo llamo su curiosidad; en esos instantes que era lo que ella sostenía, la pequeña ráfaga de luz de la lámpara no revelaba absolutamente nada solo a Cream pero nada

-Te quiero-

-A quien a quien quiere, dime dime –Tails zarandeaba el televisor de su habitación

-Te quiero tai…-en ese instante la puerta se abrió en el cuarto de Tails por lo que apago rápidamente su televisor

"pero que" –pensó el zorro

-Siento mi comportamiento reciente-decía una Cosmo con la mirada baja

-A aa Sisi o te preocupes todo estará bien

-Pero también quisiera despedirme

-Despedirte

-Aja mira ahora que eh vuelto a la vida yo quisiera rehacer mi vida

-Pero Cosmo

-Déjame terminar te lo ruego

Este solo asintió con la cabeza

-Mira yo te quiero

-Eh

-Si te quiero y mucho pero todo cambia sabes

-Cosmo yo

-No te preocupes así como tu cambiaste yo también cambie

-Cambiar

-Si yo regrese con un propósito el cual debo cumplir contigo y con Cream

-Me ayudaras-pregunto ingenuo Tails

-Para que están los amigos

-Gracias Cosmo no se como pagarte- y se acerco a abrazarla

-Dejar de ser un tonto y date cuenta de lo de Cream

-Oh ya entiendo je je

-Y bien… que tanto hacías

-A si mira tengo un secreto pero espero que tu me creas

-Por supuesto- sonrío afable

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Te quiero Tails Doll- miro al muñeco con la inocente esperanza de que este le hablara

-A veces siento que tu tienes vida pero no comprendo como

-Cream a dormir- se hoyo desde la puerta

-"Amy"-pensó-. a si ya ya me duermo Amy- dicho eso se acerco al muñeco -Pero ay algo en ti que me gusta –volvió a mirar aquellos ojos negros como la noche

-No se que es –le siguió examinando hasta que termino acariciándolo

"Umm…"-pensaba Tails Doll eso le hacia sentir bien, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarlo y ella había logrado lo imposible.

Desde mimos abrazos y uno que otro beso que le daba, se sentía raro que era lo que exactamente hacia con el… era su mascota personal o que. Sisi si el sabia que aparentemente era un muñeco de felpa, pero aun así a todos le causaba una reacción de miedo; pero por que con ella era distinto que hacia que a ella no le aterrase que que?

La puerta se abrió así interrumpiendo su sesión de mimos privados solo para el muñeco

"Maldición"- pensó el TD

-Cream a dormir-dijo en vos suave Amy

-Si si a eso voy acomodo en su cama con el muñeco aun en brazos

Amy la arropo suavemente pero claro tratando de no mirar a su muñeco; le daba miedo

-Buenas noches

-Descansa-dijo Cream

Cerro la puerta Amy aun con su sonrisa en le rostro y mandándole un beso cerro lentamente la puerta

-Buenas noches para ti también Tails Doll –y cerro sus ojitos aunque el Doll aun seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. Pasando asi por su mente todos los recuerdos con Cream

"Te quiero, me gustas, que diablos es eso lo odio lo odio no me gusta"-formo aun mirada de enojo en sus ojos- pero aun asi creo que no es tan desagradable del todo- paso su patita por su mejilla aun recordando los besos que le había regalado

"por que ella es diferente"- "por que no huye como todo el mundo lo hace al verme"

*Te quiero Tails Doll*

Ese último recuerdo con la conejita paso por su mente

*Al menos tu me aras compañía*

*hay algo en ti que me gusta*

*a veces creo que no debería existir*

Por alguna razón eso ultimo no le había gustado recordar le había…dolido acaso

….Y esa ultima emoción que había sentido…

-Ira…

Si le había dado ira ver como esos dos se perdonaban, ver a Cream abrasar a Tails, ver lo mucho que le había dolido aquella separación, juraría venganza nadie lastimaba a…

…Iba a decir Cream iba a… defenderla se estaba volviendo loco ya es oficial enloqueció.

Será real eso del amor…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al día siguiente tal como lo había prometido Tails se encontraba esperando a Cream ansioso en la sala de invitados de su casa

-Tails tu sabes que este pequeño periodo de tiempo eh visto a Cream como la hermanita que nunca tuve- le miro serio

-Pero yo soy tu hermano –hablo incrédulo Tails

-Los se pero ella es una chica

-Ah claro

-Espero que esta vez no le dejes plantada

-Hablas enserio estoy aquí esperándola como podría plantarla-medio se enfado Tails

-UPS creo que tu tienes razón- se avergonzó Sonic

-Descuida Sonic cuidare a Cream como nunca en la vida

-Yo siempre confiare en ti Miles

-Sonic deja el drama si

-Je je solo quería ver si me salía bien el papel de padre sobre protector

-Si como digas

Para la suerte de Tails Cream ya estaba lista esperándola ahí

-Ah Cream cuando llegaste

-Hace poco

-Bueno entonces veámonos

Antes de que salieran Tails tomo el brazo de Cream con el suyo para escoltarla mejor

-No crees que hagan una bonita pareja- susurro Sonic a Amy quien se encontraba a su lado

-Si ambos crecen muy rápido

Con esto último ambos cerraron la puerta y entraron a la casa aunque por otro lado nuestro querido TD los estaba espiando notablemente enojado

-Idiota mil veces idiota –gritaba- como después de todo lo que le hiciste vienes asi por asi como si nada hubiera ocurrido… agg pagaras lo pagaras cada lagrima de Cream – dicho esto saco su hacha y empezó a afilarla con un cuchillo

No puedo seguir aquí, debo salir talvez algo de sangre me calme- rápidamente voló afuera de la ventana

-Casi lo olvido- saco su hacha afilada y se fue de ahí

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa era la primera vez que se encontraba totalmente a solas con Tails nunca antes lo había echo y esta vez si que era extraño era algo muy nuevo para ella

-Que opinas de la vista Cream

-Es…bellísima Tails

-Me alegra que te guste - la miro- enserio que todo lo que paso ya esta perdonado

-Todo todito todo

-Ja ja gracias eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti- dijo sin pensar –a aa yo lo siento Cream no quise decir bueno quise decir que yo

Cream ríe en sus adentros-descuida Tails

-Je je gracias por comprender –volvió la vista al frente- "lo voy a arruinar a este paso como voy"

Ambos habían llegado al lugar sorpresa en realidad era

-Twinkle Park Tails- miro atónita y sorprendida- es increíble Tails

-Es mi forma de decir perdón

-Pero yo ya te perdone

-No Cream déjame compensártelo

-Esta bien

Después de aquella corta platica, ambos se bajaron del tornado directo al parque de diversiones; se subieron a la mayoría de atracciones que se encontraban en el lugar estaba bella la tarde para salir; todo había salido perfecto se habían divertido habían compartido juntos, y todo era de gran alegría para ambos en esos instantes

-Me divertí y mucho Tails…gracias –sonrío tímida a su acompañante

-No fue nada Cream ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa si no queremos a Sonic con su melodramas

Ambos terminaron riendo con el comentario cosa que despertó al Doll, que después de aquella casería se había quedado a dormir en la cama de Cream tan cómodamente; era tan suave y acogedor aquel dormitorio de la conejita, no se había resistido a una siestita en su cama.

Ya despierto se asomo a la ventana a ver a su amiga aunque no estaba nada contento de verla con Tails lo odiaba de verdad ahora su odio se incrementaba muy rápidamente

-Bueno espero que nos veamos mañana –le sonrío Tails a Cream tomándola de las manos

-Deacuerdo

-a-adiós

-Espera –le detuvo el zorro

-Eh

Como Cream se había alejado un poco hasta su pórtico y Tails estaba cerca del tornado pues quería devolverle su campera olvidada en los asientos del tornado

-Cream olvidaste tu

-Wo

-eh

Tails callo encima de Cream pero antes de eso la garro por la cintura para asi no caer ambos

-e-stas bien –dijo a Cream el pobre zorro bastante sonrojado

-claro y tu

-sii

La distancia era muy corta ambos estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, estaban enrojeciéndose sus mejillas, por lo que cerraron los ojos y se dieron un pequeño besito muy pequeñito, el cual no había durado nada pero igual contaba como beso

Tails Doll aun los observaba desde la ventana prestando atención a cada uno de sus moviéndoos, y esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso estaba tan furico que un aura oscura se había apoderado de todo el.

-grrr ahhhhh –grito

***¡Zasss!* **

Por los movimientos bruscos ocasionados por su peque hacha el Doll había roto una lámpara

-Oíste eso

-Siii

-Sii será mejor que vuelva

-Aaaadios

-Chauu

Cream entro corriendo adentro de su casa con una leve sonrisa, al igual que estaba Tails afuera sonriendo, hasta que se subió al tornado para volver a su hogar

-Bese a Tails- susurro para después rozar sus labios recordando una y otra vez lo sucedido hace unos instantes

-se sintió bien –luego se dirigió a su habitación pero no sin antes sonreír al ver a Amy dormida en loos brazos de Sonic este último estaba igual de dormido

Río en sus adentros para luego subir a su habitación y no dejar de sonreír

En cuanto entro dio un pequeño grito de emoción y luego se abalanzo directo a la cama para abrazar muy fuerza al Tails Doll

-Fue grandioso uno de los mejores días que eh tenido- mira al muñeco- no sabes como me la- lo mira preocupada- pero que te paso como te hiciste eso no te preocupes ahora lo arreglo

lo que Cream había encontrado fueron sus bracitos cortados no solo eso raspones en todo su cuerpo y un poco de sangre seca lo cual alarmo mucho a Cream

-si tan solo pudieras hablar conmigo pero bueno me encantaría saber como te lastimaste

"si supieras si supieras"

**Flashbacks Doll **

Maldito Tails- refunfuño el muñeco mientras caminaba por los callejones de la ciudad hasta que

-Destruir matar destruir-

-Pero que demonios hace un robot de eggman aquí

-Objetivo asegurado fuente de poder destruir Tails Doll

-Pan comido- sonrío retorcidamente el muñeco

Ambos comenzaron una batalla que obviamente el muñeco ganaría

-Fácil- decía este con la cabeza del robot entres su patitas

_Autodestrucción e _

***Kaboom* **

El muñeco fue a volar hasta un campo de rosales los cuales al caer entre las espinas quedo totalmente herido, y con las pocas fueras que le quedaban se las arreglo para llegar al cuarto de Cream y dormir en su cama.

-Me me ah- por ultimo se quedo inconsciente

**Flashbacks Doll end **

-Estas realmente herido, no te preocupes yo te cuidare – le sonrío dulcemente para después besar su frente- Listo con eso estarás mejor Je je no creí que terminaría jugando al doctor bueno a dormir mi pequeño – lo meció un poco para luego dejarlo en la cama lo arrompo con una mantita para dejarlo dormir después lentamente salio afuera

-Gracias- susurro el muñequito

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Vaya no creí que terminaría asi mi dia

Tarareando una canción Tails se fue a su habitación de control aun no descuidaría su trabajo de investigar a Cream sobre todo averiar sobre su raro muñeco

-Cosmo? Que haces

-Ah hola Tails pues quise ayudarte y me pase la tarde investigando sobre el muñeco

-viste algo

-pues mas bien creo que te timaron

-que quieres decir

-mira tu

-Tails dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor de cámaras y este solo mostraba el baño el cual enfocaba el espejo en particular el cual tenia escrito:

"Púdrete bastardo"

Se lleno de furia algo esta pasando aquí….

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La luna se hizo presente aquella noche de verano muy hermosa, y en todo su esplendor se podía apreciar desde su ventana. Cream estaba mas que contenta dejando denotar un gran humor entre todos

-me voy a dormir buenas noches

-Adiós Cream- dijeron al unísono Sonic y Amy

Se fue Feliz con alguno que otro saltito, hasta llegar a su habitación la pequeña Cream

-Es hora de dormir espero soñar con el –murmuro para si

-Tails parece que estas mejor eso me agrada pero aun asi te seguiré cuidando desde aquí no hay problema-le guiña el ojo- vámonos a dormir buenas noches sin darse cuenta Cream le había dado un besito en su boca aun en las nubes por lo de esta tarde

-Jiji lo siento mejor vámonos a dormir – abrazo al TD con mucho cariño y cuidado

-….- el pobre Doll se quedo sin palabras ante tales reacciones y toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza

-Umm estas rojito Tails, seguro solo son alucinaciones mías y nada mas buenas noches

Con eso le dio otro besito en su boquita la verdad le recordaba tanto a Tails

Este solo se quedo en silencio sin saber que hacer solo abrazarse mas a Cream por alguna razón una sonrisa sincera se le escapo si antes tenia una duda sobre lo que era un "te quiero" ahora tenia miles con lo de los besos

-Ammn

Lo que el no sabe es que este solo es el comienzo de su nuevo estilo de vida y claro de su nueva rivalidad…

N/A: ok creo que me excedí con la relación muñeco Cream xD pero me gusta no se a ustedes pero eso de los besos a los muñecos se me ocurrió recordando a mis amigas cuando están enamoradas hasta los muñecos besan bueno pero y a quien no

Lexi: y que significa ese a quien no

Alexis: la ley del hielo ahora no te are mas caso lexi

Lexi: no puedes hacer eso

Alexis: claro que puedo… bueno chicos quise que esta historia además de sangrienta sea tierna n-n bueno eso es hasta ahora haber si les gusto espero que siiii solo me resta decir

DEJEN REVIEW!


	7. capitulo 7

**N/A**: Hola mis queridos lectores! :D bueno pues antes de presentarles el siguiente cap me gustaría decirles algo:

Me encantaría recomendarles el fic de mi amigo **Makinolopski **en la pagina Fanfic. Es para mi es un gran fic realmente bueno sus giros en la historia son impresionantes y la historia es fenomenal un trama bastante bueno haber si se pasan por la pagina y leen el fic el cual lleva el titulo de:

**Amy Rose leyendas de amor en movius** si les interesa pásense a leer :)

Ahora si les dejo con la historia

Mis Oscuros Sentimientos

**Segunda parte **

Pov Tails Doll 

Definitivamente todo había cambiado, la que decía ser mi amiga ahora solo se pasaba con Tails y claro esa otra chica Cosmo, y sus demás amigos me daba rabia ahora ya ni pasaba tiempo conmigo solo llegaba a su habitación para dormir y a mi eso no me gustaba me sentía algo así como desplazado, usado, angustiado y todo por culpa de Tails o eso era lo que me se decía a si mismo.

-Matare a quien se interponga- me digo a si mismo con una sonrisa perturbadora formada en mi rostro.

Deseos de venganza, sed de sangre y nada más que pensamientos oscuros llegaban a mi mente, ahora sentía que solo el dolor de los demás calmaría el mío.

-"Sabes lo que es sentirse solo"

En resumen mis instintos sádicos habían regresado, pero no solo eso la soledad me hacia presa una vez mas.

Una lagrima cae de mis ojos, me da tristeza que mi primera única amiga se fuera; que bellos eran nuestros días juntos, antes de que Miles Prower llegara… cuando el se había ido todo era para mi..…. 

**Dos meses antes**

Una gran emergencia había ocurrido por lo que llevo a investigar mas a fondo al "héroe": Sonic el erizo, claro con la obvia compañía de su fiel compañero y mejor amigo Miles "Tails" Prower y claro no podía faltar Knuckles el equidna; todos se marchaban en el Tornado X.

Yo me encontraba observando desde un pequeño estrecho que había entre las paredes para mi es bastante sencillo esconderme veía y oía absolutamente todo.

Una que otra lagrima resbalaba del precioso rostro de mi Cream, mi enemigo se iría.

Últimamente Tails se había convertido en su gran amigo para ella. Yo siento que dentro de ella existe un sentimiento aparte de amistad por aquel zorro.

-Cuídense chicos- gritaba aquella eriza rosa de nombre Amy con ambas manos alrededor de su boca.

-Tranquila Amy estaremos bien- hablaba Sonic además de guiñarle el ojo.

-Bueno Cream es una lastima despedirme adiós cuida mucho a cheese de mi parte- dijo algo triste Tails.

-Claro- le respondió mi Cream con una amplia sonrisa.

-Espero vernos pronto

Cream movió su cabecita arriba y abajo luego le dejo un pequeño beso en su mejilla lo cual me enfureció; dentro de mi ese sentimiento jamás lo había sentido pero últimamente lo siento muy a menudo.

-Cream te quiero- dijo sin pensar el idiota de Tails, para luego sonrojarse.

-Yo también te quiero Tails de echo yo….- para mi suerte, ella fue interrumpida por:

-Tails debemos irnos de inmediato- hablo un muy apurado Sonic

-Un segundo Sonic- Tails le miraba dulcemente- continúa Cream

-Bueno es decir yo..

-Tails –se impacientó el erizo azul

Aquel zorro hizo oídos sordos a lo que le decía ese erizo, centrando su concentración a mi dulce Cream.

-Dime Cream

-No puedo Tails, ve… te lo diré cuando regreses.

-Te prometo que cuando salga la luna llena estaré aquí contigo- le dijo tomándole de las manos, mi reacción fue muy evidente al verlos esa reacción era: La Ira

-VAMONOS YA TAILS-

-Ya Sonic – con sus colitas se elevo lo suficiente hasta llegar a la puerta del tornado

Desde la cabina Tails se despedía y Cream solo le veía con una sonrisa

-Espera no yo no… quería decir

El avión comienza a acender

-Tails lo que quería decir es que- con todas sus fuerzas mi conejita perseguía al avión

-yo TE QUIERO –le grita, mi adorada Cream.

Aquel metiche que se hace llamar Tails lo había oído perfectamente; para mi desgracia.

-YO TAMBIEN CREAM – grito desde ese avión con el nombre tornado.

Cream dejo de correr y solo le sonrío- "ah ojala pasara rápido los días, y hacer que ya sea un mes completo"- pensaba y yo lo supe bastante bien, tan solo al observarla lo predecía.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Yo había aprovechado aquel momento tan especial para mi Cream para irme de ahí. Hace tanto tiempo que no había matado que ahora mismo lo quería hacer, pero no a Cream ciertamente estaba en deuda con ella le había curado mis heridas y no podía hacerle daño no me atrevería.

Había anochecido perfecto para mí, por lo que se decidí irme a buscar a mi próxima victima.

Camine por aquellos callejones aun con los débiles rayos del sol podría aprovechar.

-Aquí estas traviesa creí que te había perdido- hablaba un pequeño niño abeja en el fondo del oscuro callejón sosteniendo una pelota inflable.

Tarareando una pequeña canción este se retiraba del lugar…de repente algo le llamo la atención mas bien llame su atención.

-Vaya eres un muñeco muy parecido a Tails.-me dijo para que después lanzarle una de mis miradas intimidantes por lo que trato de salir de ahí lo mas calmado posible o eso era lo que trataba de aparentar.

Taratara…taraara- el pequeño aun seguía con la canción

-A donde vas….Charmy- le dije con aquellas voces que suelo utilizar para intimidar a mis victimas

-Ahahahahah!- un estruendoso grito se oyó providente del callejón

-Aléjate-te

-Shhh que nadie te oira- me abalance al abejorro saco una de mis filosas garras; listo para cortarle y extraer el corazón el órgano mas delicioso que puede tener un ser humano.

-Ahhh- le había rasgado un poco la piel asustándolo mis garras estaban manchadas de sangre. Eso iba enserio ya le estaba mas que asustado a ese niño el miedo le venció de tal manera que cayo inconsciente.

-Como pudiste- oí a mis espaldas

Volteo bruscamente y veo a mi conejita muy triste mirándome con odio

-Cream –susurre un poco culpable.

-Tu hablas- me mira enojada- por que lo hiciste creí que eras…mi amigo

-Entiéndeme nací para matar aprendí a matar vivo para matar me alimento de eso Cream- me acerco a ella- cuando te conocí yo yo…

-….-

-Pero acaso tu no sabes otras cosas que no sean matar-. Al parecer había comprendido lo que le dije por el tono de voz que había utilizado.

-no…

**º-º **

Yo Tails Doll había borrado la memoria a Charmy pero no pudimos hacer nada mas por el solo lo dejamos en la banca del parque como si estuviera dormido.

Había anochecido y mi Cream estaba abrazada a mi pero un total silencio se apoderaba ninguno hablaba nadie decía nada; las tenues luces de los postes de electricidad que alumbraban la avenida donde caminábamos le daban un aspecto aterrador y mas aun con el intenso brillo de mi pequeña antena carmesí.

-….

-Cream por que no me temes- pregunte con cierta curiosidad

Esta me miro dulcemente- por que tu eres un regalo de mi madre, además de eso por que debería hacerlo no es que me vallas a matar o si – bromeo conmigo haciendo una pequeña risita adoraba verla feliz.

-No- le susurro –has hecho mucho por mi, ¿por que? y lo mas importante: hay algo que no me a dejado tranquilo las ultimas noches.

-Que cosa- me responde sutilmente mientras se arregla sus largas orejas.

-Por que siempre me dices te quiero o me gusta que es lo que significa-

-A eso pues esas cosas se le dice a las personas que mas quieres a las que te gusta tu compañía tanto así para decirle algo bonito- por alguna extraña razón me sentía alegre al entender lo que me quería decir.

-Eso es nunca lo había experimentado- cito para luego bajarme de sus brazos y caminar por mi cuenta.

-Ahora estamos juntos y eso me pone feliz-

Yo solo le miro confundido. –cosas juntos como que-

-Buen que es lo que te gusta hacer- me pregunta con su inocencia que me encanta.

"matar matar y MATAR" pienso con una sonrisa asesina, pero inmediatamente me sacudo mi cabeza no podía decirle eso seria extraño además de que le daría miedo a mi única amiga- pero también me gusta salir cuando el sol brilla- respondo a su inocente pregunta.

-Te gusta ver el sol a mi también mañana iremos a pasear al parque y comeremos- en ese instante mi bella Cream se congelo si yo hablaba de seguro también comería.

-Tienes hambre

-Hambre amm… no lo se – yo me alimentaba de la sangre humana no exactamente de comida me alimentaba de los gritos de dolor de mis victimas.

-Yo se cocinar muy bien y muy rico bueno eso es lo que siempre opina Tails- dijo con su sonrojo bastante notorio

Me llene de furia al recordar quien es; me daba un asco saber que mi nombre es el mismo que el de ese idiota amarillo.

-Pero yo soy Tails –dije aparentando una confusión

-a si Tails es.-suspira- ahhh Tails –suspiro pesadamente a la vez que lo decía en un tono bastante especial- es un amigo el cual en realidad se llama Miles Prower pero le decimos Tails de cariño.

-ahh –decía reprimiendo mi enojo por la forma que habla de el- una cosa mas Cream nadie puede saber de mi existencia.

-No te entiendo- me hablo con una mano llevada a la barbilla.

-Me refiero a que nadie puede saber que te hablo nadie nadie Cream solo tu y yo no sabes las consecuencias que nos traerían principalmente a ti- le miro siniestramente causando un escalofrío en mi conejita.

-Esta bien-me sonríe algo aterrada por el tono de mi voz- Te parece si nos vamos a dormir-

-Claro -le digo para después hacerla desaparecer del lugar en un aura oscura que solo yo se dominar.

Ya en su habitación Cream no se podía creer lo que había echo yo, era como magia. Le había echo aparecer en su cuarto en un simple deseo de ella.

-Como hiciste eso

-Son cosas mías ahora a dormir

Cream se encerró en el baño y salio con su pijama

-Bueno a dormir- estaba en la cama hasta que…- te molesta si duermes conmigo es que estoy muy acostumbrada a tu presencia –me pregunta apenada con un poco de vergüenza.

-No hay problema- digo inexpresivo cosa que Cream no entendió muy bien.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- **

Si antes Miles Prower hacia que Cream riera ahora lo hacia yo Tails Doll todo aquello yo lo había sustituido. Aquella amistad era parte de mi ahora todas las cosas las hacíamos juntos. Por alguna razón ya no le tenia ganas de matar a Cream de hecho ahora tenia ganas de estar con ella, ella era lo que nunca tuve:

Una amiga…

Yo nunca había experimentado sentimientos como el amor, ni mucho menos una amiga y ahora lo tenía todo. Mis ganas de sangre rebajaban tan solo al estar con ella. Pero eso no impedía que fuera un poco frío y bastante sarcástico; siempre con aquella hacha la cual Cream no sabía por que usaba, y aun no resolvíamos para qué servia el pequeño libro que había encontrado antes, pero ya solo fuera un recuerdo más de aquella noche y decidió olvidarlo. Solo esperaba a que Tails llegara aunque pronto se cumpliría un mes y aun nadie sabia de nada eso le preocupaba bastante pero a mi me valía mejor si se muriera.

-Aun no llega –me decía con sus manos entrelazadas

-Quien Cream- pregunto sentado en aquella silla de plástico a Cream le gusta jugar mucho a la hora del te.

-Tails- susurra aun así yo logro oírlo perfectamente.

-Yo soy Tails-. Me enojo un poco parándome en aquella silla- Creamy te lo eh dicho

-Lo se lo se pero el Tails mi otro amigo

-A ese…-digo desinteresado- por que tanto te preocupas por el

-Pues es mi amigo y lo quiero

-Y a mi me quieres-

-Yo también te quiero pero con el es diferente

"diferente"- siento como una apuñalada en mi corazón-. y como de diferente

-Pues a ti te quiero como amigo a el le quiero mas que como amigo

-Más –sentía como algo me dolía en el lugar que creída inexistente dentro de mi: el corazón.

Me lleve ambas patitas a mi corazón o en donde creo que esta.

-Que te sucede te duele- ella se preocupa y va directo donde estoy.

-Sii-

-Umm déjame examinarte un poco- y empezó a tocarme pero nada

-Al parecer no tienes nada pequeño

-Eso espero- susurro

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **

Aquella sed de venganza en mi aquellas ganas de Matar todo eso ella lo había cambiado yo ya no mataba, ya no lo hacia solo me dedicaba a cuidarla yo la quiero y mucho es por eso que aquel tiempo sin Tails había sido satisfactorio para mi y lo seguía siendo, ósea todo eso había cambiado ya no pensaba en un talvez ahora decía firmemente si la quiero….pero…esto ¿cambio?

-Tails Tails llegaste llegaste- se emocionaba mi amiga al ver al zorro tanto que salto a sus brazos.-No puedo creerlo estas bien

-Si Cream gracias por esperarme- su sonrisa desaparece y cambia por una mas triste- pero me disculpo yo se que debes cansarte de oír lo mismo siempre, pero esta vez no pude hacer nada para llegar a tiempo contigo- hablo el estupido de Tails mientras con su pulgar le secaba las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

-No te preocupes después de todo llegaste ¿no? eso es lo que cuenta- y le termino abrazando con fuerza.

Aquella llegada había echo inmensamente feliz a mi conejita tan feliz increíblemente y no solo ella también Amy que al igual había recibido al erizo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hasta que al fin llegas the hedgehog

-Lo siento Amy se que te prometí llegar mas a tiempo pero lo siento- sonríe- me perdonas después de todo salve al mundo no

-Y esta vez de que- le hablo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues claro de Eggman el cual había destruido todo un poblado al norte de movius

-Siempre el héroe no- le muestra una sonrisa aquella eriza

-Así es –responde el chico

**Actualmente**

Y eso es lo que me paso como llegue a querer a una persona de tal manera pero no aun la quiero.

Cada día solo amenazaba al zorro de dos colas, amenazas y mas amenazas pero solo por Cream me calmaba, ahora nada… ella ya no estaba conmigo. Me parecía un sueño aquellas bellas tardes… ahora tan solo eran mas que recuerdos, me sentía raro si ahora siento una inmensa amistad por ella, o lo sentía mas grande que eso como lo describiría creo que amor? Así se llama verdad pero eso estaba cambiando, tenia en mente que el único responsable de aquello era nada mas que Tails, y por eso pagaría pero no podía no lo hacia por la simple razón de Cream.

Quiero mucho a mi conejita la quiero solo a mi lado solo para mí; mataría a quien se atreviera a quitarme mi tesoro la única persona que me comprende no no yo no dejare que eso pase Cream es solo para mi creo que:

La Amo.

**N/A** capitulo listo OK me costo hacerlo pero aquí esta okey amigos (aunque no los conozco ja ja ) este es el ultimo capitulo en el que solo me centro en Cream Tails Doll y Tails los demás ya Irán normales la verdad creo que ahora ya saben un poco mas del titulo (si se preguntaban por que se llama Sangrienta Obsesión ) no bueno okey si les deje con ganas de esta "pareja" ja ja pronto subiré un one-shot de ellos aun mas tierno

Me dejas un review ;)


End file.
